One More TIme
by DragonsDesire
Summary: In his quest to bring back the pharaoh, Kaiba doesn't realize what else he's woken up.When Atem tries to leave, he's held back; but that can't be a good thing, right? What does this mean for Atem when he also realizes Seto may want more than just a duel? Is this a second chance or do the gods need him to save the world one more time? Or plunge the world into chaos?
1. Prologue

**Title: **One More Time  
**Rating: **PG **  
Pairing: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Seto/Atem  
**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-Oh! is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi. This story neither reflects the manga or anime in any sense and no disrespect intended. It is all done for pure enjoyment and no money is being made from this.  
**Warnings: **None for this chapter

**NOTES:** Story begins near the end of the DSOD with an alternative ending so everything from here on out is made up.

**FULL SUMMARY:** When Seto Kaiba unknowingly wakes up the followers of the Plana in his quest to bring back the pharaoh, he doesn't realize what else he's woken up. Although Atem returns to vanquish the evil summoned by Aigami, when he tries to return back to the Netherworld, something holds him back and is once again back on earth, except this time with his own body. But his presence can't mean anything good can it? What no one knows is something came back with Atem and is biding his time, waiting to plunge the world back into chaos and get revenge on those who shunned him. What does this mean for Atem? And what does this mean when he realizes that perhaps Seto wanted him to return not just for a duel but something more. Was it all a second chance? Or did the Gods just need him to save the world one more time? Only the Gods know a person's true destiny... and how to destroy it.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Technology was amazing.

Since the beginning of time, technology has evolved and grown to a power that rivaled that of the Gods. Humans too have evolved to worship it instead of them. They pray to it every day, seduced by the neon lights and accessibility, their love for the omnipotent and the fear they invoked now a mere blip in their lives; such fickle creatures humans have become.

It's not to say technology doesn't have its uses. This new God captured the minds and hearts of everyone in a new way, always being given tomes and offerings of information and advancements, even power. In this case, enough power from a duel disk to break the very fabric of time and space to create a ripple effect that could wake up even the most obscure of Gods. The vibrations swept through dimensions, momentarily waking the slumbering Gods before they laid their heads back down, falling asleep without a care in the world. The world will right itself soon, and they were no longer needed.

They could rest.

That split second was all it took.

As the ripple expanded and the last ring began to fade into the void, it suddenly froze in place. It pulsed and vibrated, trying to continue on its journey and complete its purpose but a force held it prisoner, its vice-like grip squeezing every last drop, every possible escape blocked until the strain was too much. It snapped like a rubber band pulled too tight, the force echoing through the very foundation of life and startling the Gods awake once more. The universe jolted violently to wakefulness and cords of a dimension no longer held together fluttered without purpose, trying to find its pieces to right itself once again before it collapsed and died.

Through the swirling chaos, a single entity emerged. It slithered and wrapped around the the broken threads, absorbing the power until it could solidify and morph into a new form; it's preferred form. It held on tightly, refusing to be shaken free or pulled away, only letting go once it reached its destination; its new attachment to the rest of this world.

It took a deep, invigorating breath of air not tasted in over millennia and grinned, large, needle fangs snapping at the void.

It would begin with him… and end with a corporation.

"The cord has been severed… and now it is time for The Serpent to rise."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **One More Time  
**Rating: **PG-13 (For light swearing)**  
Pairing: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Seto/Atem  
**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-Oh! is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi. This story neither reflects the manga or anime in any sense and no disrespect intended. It is all done for pure enjoyment and no money is being made from this.  
**Warnings: **None for this chapter

**NOTES:** Story begins near the end of the DSOD with an alternative ending so everything from here on out is made up.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The sacrifice has been made. With it, the call for help must be answered…_

Atem found the afterlife to be exactly how he pictured; peaceful. No more pain, sorrow, or chaos. Just a calm atmosphere with all the memories from his past life and the one he lived briefly in Domino. The world was safe, Yuugi and his friends could now live their lives without being tied down to anything, and he fulfilled his destiny to earn an eternity of rest. It was peaceful. It was beautiful.

It was incredibly boring.

Although Atem couldn't argue. Time flows differently here. A moment frozen in time, of a happy time to offer the soul a place of serenity and warmth. Another word that came to mind was stagnant. It wasn't to say he was ungrateful. In fact, it was beautiful. His palace was nestled within the warm desert sands, townspeople milling around while guards patrolled the grounds and the prosperous city. Stones colorfully painted reds, greens, browns, purples, and yellows decorated massive pillars and walls, highlighting all the good the Gods and past pharaohs have done for their people, immortalized for all to see. Desert flora and fauna spilled out of the man-made oasis pools and strategic shelves while tapestries and rugs ran the length of walls and floors, welcoming all those into this heaven.

Atem's family and friends would visit these glorious rooms and halls, laughing and smiling, leaving only when he was ready to sleep. Mana teased him, Mahaad watched over diligently, Shimon treated him like his grandson and now, he could speak with his father and the rest of his court. He learned so much but after a while, the meetings almost seemed to repeat themselves, everyone else blissfully unaware of the strange pattern. It was a routine now.

Atem had to wonder why his soul still could not rest here.

There was perhaps one reason. Out of all his family and friends, things were not complete; people were missing. People whom he had now met could not be there with him and the ever present of another soul in his mind was irritably noticeable. The thrill was gone; but that should be what he wanted, right? He deserved this rest with those he could have now. He was no longer needed.

Atem shook away his thoughts and focused on the room in front of him. The pharaoh smiled as the hall came alive with music, dancing, drinking and merriment. His Court was relaxed, Shadi and Isis huddled in a corner as they laughed and gave each other longing touches. Shimon sat with his father and Mahaad, probably discussing topics that no longer existed and the rest of the patrons danced and sang with the musicians playing their instruments. Atem sat upon the throne, a smile on his face when he felt the change in the wind. Odd. Things didn't change here but it had been there. It was so faint, barefly a wisp against his cheek, but the little movement of his bangs told him everything.

Something was terribly wrong.

The music continued on for today's festival, filling the Great Hall but the young pharaoh could no longer listen. He slowly stood, straining his ears to catch… something. Anything to reveal why things changed. There… over the sounds of drums, flutes and strings…

_Why… do that? _so faint but so strong… Yuugi...

… _for him… Pharaoh…_ this time it was … Kaiba? … _Bring him back…_

Atem's throat tightened as the hall finally noticed the king's discomfort and the music fell silent. Shimon approached first, eyes lowered but his voiced ladened with concern. "My Pharaoh… What is the matter? Are you displeased?"

"Can you not feel it?" Atem swallowed, "the wind… can you not hear it?"

"Hear what, My Lord?"

"The shift…" Atem's fists clenched at his sides and a dread filled his heart, stealing his words. He gasped as the very warmth of the desert was stolen away from the Great Hall, the skies darkened, and lightning flashed and thunder crashed, lighting up the blackened sky and for a moment, Atem had to wonder if Zorc returned but this was different. The Netherworld was plunged into chaos only this time it was more violent, causing his subjects to scream and flee in fear and his court to assemble at his side to keep him protected. Crimson eyes watched through the large window as another bolt of lightning tore across the sky, sizzling and nearly splitting the blackness in two.

"This darkness… what is this madness?"

"Could it be the return of the Shadow Realm?" Mahaad frowned and stepped forward, "My Lord, we must get you to safety."

Atem raised his hand and the mage went silent. "This… this is not the Shadow Realm," he said slowly, another crack of lightning illuminating the Great Hall. "No… this… is older… more sinister…" he descended the dias steps and marched towards the exit, sandaled feet smacking against the stones as they picked up speed. Atem raced through his palace and climbed onto the outer defense walls to look over his kingdom, he gripped the edge of the wall and his lip curled in disdain; he could already see some homes on fire from the storm.

"Someone dares to harm these souls who have earned their right to rest?" Atem growled.

"My Lord, you are not safe here," Mahaad and Shimon had followed, the mage standing next to his king and friend. "Please, let us take care of this."

"This is not some fluke," Atem shook his head gravely, and the mage nodded.

"The balance has been disturbed," he sneered, the Millenium Ring around his neck flaring a bit, "someone or something has tipped the balance to the darkness. Such chaos... Who could have possibly done this; everything was rightened when you returned to us."

"Rest is not a luxury I am allowed it seems," Atem said, voice distant as he clutched the Millenium Puzzle tightly; it was warm and he could feel it awakening, anticipating being used. "The puzzle has come alive… it senses the darkness but what is the question."

"Pharaoh…"

Atem closed his eyes, using the puzzle as a conduit to push his powers farther across the Netherworld, soaring over the sands, rivers and bits of life dotted through the deserts. It was not in the realm… it led him upwards, away from the immortal plain to…

"Yuugi," Atem's eyes snapped open.

"Yuugi?" Mahaad gasped and grabbed Atem as he suddenly began to stagger and his knees buckled. "My Lord!"

"Something is wrong," Atem struggled to breathe, "he's… they need me to return."

Mahaad's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No… no, Atem-"

"Your Grace!" Shimon finally caught up with them, helping Mahaad lower Atem to the ground when standing became too much. The wind picked up into whirlwind, thunder louder with each passing second. Shimon and Mahaad barked out orders to the guards and the court, but Atem could no longer hear any of it. A buzzing started ringing through his ears, making him nauseous. Then, something echoed in the back of his mind, turning his attention inwards.

_Why are you just sitting there?!_

"K… Kaiba?"

_Seems the afterlife has made you too lazy to listen when your patrol squad is in danger, _Kaiba's sharp voice cut through the darkness, banishing the buzzing, coming through crystal clear and the pain immediately disappeared.

"Kaiba," Atem spoke, voice louder and stronger than before. He slowly stood, eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of the other duelist. "What has happened? Why can I hear you from the Nether…" color drained from the young pharaoh's face and he shook his head vehemently. "No… you can't-"

"My Lord who are you talking to?" Shimon asked but Atem was not listening.

"Kaiba, tell me you aren't de-"

_Never mind me! _Kaiba's voice shouted, _You leave and you can't be bothered to listen, not even to your precious Aibou!? _

"Kaiba, please, tell me what's happened!" Atem cried, ignoring the jab from the other.

_Should have known you'd forget about us when you had the chance!_

Atem's eyes blazed red in anger and his lip curled in a snarl. "_Never!_" he growled, "I would never!"

_Then what are you waiting for? _Kaiba snapped, _your own personal invitation?_

"Kaiba, must you always be so brash?!" Atem shouted, the Millenium Puzzle around his neck flaring and singing, its power alive from his rising frustration.

"My Pharaoh," Shimon finally gained the young man's attention, concerned their king was arguing with himself; he quickly bowed when Atem whirled on him, eyes raising briefly when he touched his shoulder.

"I must go," Atem said softly, squeezing Shimon's shoulder when he saw the panicked look in his eyes, "those I care about are in danger and they need me. My time on Earth is not yet completed."

"Yes it is, Sire," Shimon gasped, "everything you needed to accomplish was done. You are not needed anywhere else but here."

"The Gods say otherwise."

"Everything you need is here!" Shimon cried and Atem smiled sadly. Yes, he did,didn't he? Except… he looked to his assembled court and spotted the glaring empty space where a specific priest should be standing. Maybe everything, but not everyone. Including those who were still alive.

"I cannot leave my friends to perish when I know I can help them," he said, squeezing Shimon's shoulder one more time before turning his back to his loyal subjects. One more time, he thought, closing his eyes and focusing his energy and powers to life once again. The puzzle hummed and glowed brighter and brighter, engulfing his body in its warmth. With a silent command, Atem's soul soared into the sky, through the lightning and cracks of the dimension, following the pull to his friends.

To Kaiba's plea.

_I'm coming, Kaiba… just like you asked. _

_It's about time._

* * *

It happened in an instant. The weight of a body, the rush of cool air against the skin he now inhabited; the familiarity of the soft, gentle, yet strong mind he grabbed from the clutches of darkness, holding it close and keeping it protected while he took control. He opened his eyes, radiant and confident as he faced his new opponent; this one almost seemed too easy, as if someone were dangling a toy in front of a cat's nose before ripping it away as the feline swats for it. An annoyance really but a threat all the same. One that harmed his friends, hurt this world, and one he could vanquish.

Power surged through his veins, guiding his hand as he drew a card, calling forth a monster not even known to Yuugi's deck. The mage burst into being, his light blinding the dark creature before ringing down its judgement in one fell swoop. Aigami, or rather the evil spirit possessing him, shrieked and howled in pain as it was banished back to whatever dimension it belonged. Where it could remain locked away for all of eternity. Light emanated from the platform, snuffing out the last bits of darkness and Atem breathed a sigh of relief. Everything would be fine.

The souls of the unfortunate were given back and Atem looked to his friends and felt his shoulders slacken with relief when another soul found its way back. Seto, laying only a mere few feet away, was once again breathing life and Atem let out his own sigh before taking a deep breath. His eyes closed as he savored the feeling before opening them to come face to face with his partner. His smile widened.

"Seems things just can't be easy for us, can it, Aibou?" Atem teased. Yuugi laughed.

"We both know easy is not your style," Yuugi said, drinking in his other self's face, "You look good… Atem. You came back…"

Atem nodded and his gaze looked down at the long figure still resting. "I was called… all I needed was a line to follow…"

"Kaiba?" Yuugi blinked and tilted his head. "... he was the one that called for you?"

"More like demanded," Atem laughed, "It is the only way he knows how to ask for help, but without him… I would not be here. He led me back to this place. To you."

"He has, even if for only a moment," Yuugi smiled warmly, wanting so badly to reach out and hug the other. "How are you? How is the afterlife?"

"The Netherworld is peaceful," Atem replied, feeling the same sense of desire to hold his Aibout close but still unable to, "a good place to rest… but seeing you, our friends, brings me great joy. And a great sadness to have to say goodbye again."

"I got to say my goodbyes long ago," Yuugi said, noting how Atem's eyes kept wavering to the man on the floor, brown hair obscuring part of his face. He eyed his other half. "Perhaps you haven't though…"

Atem frowned and shook his head, averting his gaze, "I believe he said his goodbyes the only way he knows how," he said, blonde bangs swaying gently, "it was clear our last meeting… I must go."

"Atem, wait," Yuugi frowned but the other held up his hand to stop any other words that wanted to spill out of his mouth.

"It's better this way, Yuugi," he said, touching the Millenium puzzle gently, smiling, "goodbye, Aibou."

Yuugi stepped forward, "Atem, wait-!" the puzzle flared and hummed, ready to take its owner back to the Netherworld when its song sang a sour tune, screeching loudly and then light flashed an angry red, throwing Yuugi back with a cry. He covered his ears in pain, the unearthly howling growing louder with each second until he realized what was making that sound; it came from him and Atem. A blinding pain seared through Yuugi's mind like a red hot poker, causing white flashes to blur his vision and steal the very breath from his lungs. The prodding intensified, jabbing against his skull, as if searching for something long since buried. As the pain began to take its toll, it was suddenly yanked free and Yuugi collapsed in a heap on the raised platform, face down and gasping for air. His eyes rolled and the last thing he saw was a deep violet color and a pair of painfully bright and shiny white loafers before his vision blackened and a hiss of laughter followed him into unconsciousness.

"The cord was found, and now it's my turn!"

Everything went black.

* * *

A chill had settled in Seto's bones when his eyes finally opened and he inhaled softly, waking up from whatever nightmare he'd been plunged into. If he was back here then… that meant He had returned; and once again missed his arrival and departure. Sucking air into greedy lungs, Seto slowly sat up and looked around. Mokuba lay only a few yards away, gray eyes open yet dazed as he too sat up and looked around. When his eyes landed on Seto, the gray orbs cleared and he gasped, running over and straight into his brother's arms, hugging him tightly. "Nii-sama!"

"Are you okay, Mokuba?" Seto asked, feeling his brother nod against his shoulder before sitting back to see his face.

"Are you?"

Seto nodded and pulled Mokuba close again, tightly. He ruffled his hair which earned an annoyed whine of protest and he smiled, finally releasing his brother. They stood together, ready to finish whatever debacle to its conclusion when Mokuba gasped and tugged on Seto's sleeve.

"Seto, look!" he shouted and pointed.

Seto's eyes widened. Out of all the outcomes he had predicted to happen today, this one was not one of them. Not one, but two heads of tri-colored hair lay motionless under a sea of purple.

"... fuck."


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **One More Time  
**Rating: **PG-13 (For light swearing)**  
Pairing: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Seto/Atem  
**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-Oh! is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi. This story neither reflects the manga or anime in any sense and no disrespect intended. It is all done for pure enjoyment and no money is being made from this.  
**Warnings: **None for this chapter

**NOTES:** Story begins near the end of the DSOD with an alternative ending so everything from here on out is made up.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"... you… how did… happen?!"

"He shouldn't… Why is he here…"

Voices. Voices fluttered overhead like busy little bees protecting their hive. Various voices; some soft and afraid, others heavy with concern, and some filled with anger and agitation. Strange… he couldn't place any of them…

"Kaiba, this… fault! If you had left it alone-"

_Jou?_

"Don't try antagonizing him, Jou," that was Yuugi's voice, it was soft yet firm, but laced with fatigue and fear. "It doesn't matter."

"But, Buddy…"

"He needs our help more," Yuugi replied firmly and felt a pressure around his body. That's when he realized the upper half of his body was being cradled in someone's lap, arms tight around his shoulders like a protective cocoon. Heavy eyelids struggled to open, squeezing shut from the harsh glare of light before trying again. Ra, everything felt wrong, pins and needles crawling over his skin but his eyes began to focus. Fuzzy blobs of color hovered above him, greens, blues, reds, whites and blacks. Colors that finally solidified into actual forms. He recognized Yuugi first, but his skin was a sickly pale hue and small trickles of blood leaked from his ears and under his nose, trailing down his chin. He reached up, hands shaking as he touched just under his own nose, feeling the wetness pooling right above his lip.

Wait, his lip?

The action startled Yuugi from his anxious petting of Atem's arm and he gasped. "A-atem! You… you're awake!"

"Y… y-yuugi," Atem croaked, voice hoarse. It hurt to speak, as if he'd never used it before. His throat felt scratchy and he reached up to touch Yuugi's cheek. "You're hurt… what…"

"Shh," Yuugi cooed and shook his head, his grip once again tightening, "try not to talk too much; we're getting you some help."

"But where are we going to take him that won't ask questions?" It was Jounouchi again, and then he heard a snort from behind Yuugi.

"You are such a dumbass," it was Kaiba this time, "The Kaiba Corp. helicopter will be here in seconds, and it'll take him to a private hospital."

"Who you callin' a dumbass, Rich Boy?!"

"The fact you have to ask that makes you even more of a dumbass."

Jounouchi growled. "Why you-!"

"Both of you, enough!" Yuugi shouted, "arguing won't help anyone and Atem needs us right now."

"_Us?_" Seto snorted. "Don't you mean 'you'?"

"Kaiba," Atem finally regained enough strength to speak up, his voice silencing any other arguments.

"... what is it, Pharaoh?" Seto mumbled and Atem smiled weakly.

"It's good to see you too," he whispered and then he lost consciousness.

"Atem? Yami!"

* * *

A monotonous beeping woke Atem, once every two seconds, a gentle rhythm in the silence of the room. It was annoying. Crimson eyes fluttered open, squinting even though the lights were dimmed and night had fallen. He lay on a bed under crip, light blue sheets emblazoned with a KC trademark logo; they were soft and warm, and he resisted the urge to curl back into them and fall asleep again. He had questions so he forced his eyes fully open to get a sense of where he was. The room was cast in a warm, yellow glow from the lamp on the nightstand, only giving Atem a small look at the rest of the area.

Despite the white walls and sterile equipment, it was… homey. The moldings were a deep wood color that ran along the floor, ceiling and door frames, and sheer curtains hung over the large window on the opposite wall. Simple abstract art took up two sections on the walls and a door leading to the bathroom was across from the bed. From what he could remember of hospitals in this day and age, this room was surprisingly pleasant.

Atem turned his head to peek through the open door, spotting his friends laying in chairs or across couches, fast asleep, in the waiting area. He sighed, glad to see they were all alright but then he frowned, brow furrowed. Where was Yuugi?

"He's fine," a deep, tired voice pulled his attention to the chair next to the bed and he blinked. Seto sat, posture slightly laxed but still tall and proud, his blue eyes bright with some unknown emotion. He motioned with his chin. "He's asleep."

Looking to his left, Atem breathed a sigh of relief. Yuugi was resting peacefully on his side, hand tucked under the pillow, pink returning to his relaxed face, and the blood was gone. He smiled and turned his attention back to the young billionaire, sitting with crossed arms in the chair. "Thank you, Kaiba, for taking care of Yuugi."

All he received in response was a grunt.

"Where are we?"

"My own personal medical facility in Kaiba Corp." Seto said after a moment of silence, "no point in taking you to some inferior hospital that wouldn't have a clue how to really do their jobs. Doctors can be paid off here to keep them quiet. Plus, we needed a place that would monitor your brainwaves and vitals more thoroughly so this was the only logical option," he tapped his temple with a finger, "the amount of blood that came from your head was impressive. Might have shrunk it a bit."

Atem frowned and touched one of his ears, just now noticing the sensor cord attached to his temple, as well as Yuugi's. "Is he alright?"

"Everything's come back normal so far," Seto said rather stiffly, shifting awkwardly in his chair.

"Thank the Gods," Atem breathed a silent prayer and tilted his head, curious about Seto's expression. "What is it? Is something really wrong with him?" he shook his head. "Then… then what is it?"

Seto's lips thinned and he shook his head, "You shouldn't be here," he said, stunning Atem to silence, "you left… you should have left…"

Atem struggled onto his elbows, eyes flashing in anger. "I didn't realize you wanted me gone so badly," he muttered, another emotion flickering across Seto's face before disappearing.

"That's pretty presumptuous of you."

"I tried leaving… something held me back."

"What?"

Atem shrugged and laid back down, exhausted even such a small movement. "I don't know," he pressed his palm against his closed eyelids. "All I remember is… pain. A searing pain like nothing I've ever felt before, and then it consumed me… like a snake coiling around its prey and then nothingness. The last thing I remember is…" _a vision of blood, a body in my arms, and a flash of blue, _"is waking up here."

Seto snorted. "So you come back to _save the world again_ and can't properly leave after," he said in his usual, snarky tone.

Atem returned the favor. "I came because of you," he snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"You called for me, and I answered," Atem replied, biting the side of his mouth to keep himself from yelling; he didn't want to wake up everyone for a silly argument.

"Don't you mean you heard Yuugi calling?" Seto asked and Atem shook his head.

"No… it was you. I came back because of you," Atem's eyelids became heavy with fatigue, struggling to keep them open but losing the battle, "I'm sorry… you didn't want to… see me again…"

Only when Atem's breathing slowed, his and his eyes closed did Seto finally allow himself to respond in a gentle whisper.

"What makes you think I didn't?"

* * *

Two days later found Atem finally able to remain awake for more than twenty minutes at a time. Yuugi surprisingly recovered after a good night's sleep and was back on his feet by the late afternoon. The pharaoh, on the other hand, struggled. His muscles ached and cramped and he could barely stand; one time when he tried to leave the bed to use the washroom his legs immediately buckled and he fell to the floor, ripping out his IV needle and knocking over the stand. Luckily, Yuugi had been there so they managed to get him back on the bed just as the nurse and doctor rushed in to help. He had gotten quite a scolding from the nurse assigned to watch him. Any more attempts to move without observation and he would be in big trouble; he believed the look in his nurse's eyes; that was no idle threat.

Atem asked about his condition and the doctor could only speculate that his muscles needed to recuperate and strengthen back up through physical therapy. He said it was as if the young man had been in a coma for a long time so his body needed to be conditioned again to hold his wait.

"It's common among people coming out of a coma," the doctor said and left, leaving Atem alone and bored. Was that the story now? He had been in a coma?

Although his friends came when they could, it was on the fourth day when the entire group gathered into his little hospital room, all smiles and hugs and kind words. Atem smiled, happy to be surrounded by his friends once again but he couldn't help realize that Seto was absent; even Mokuba was here. As they all talked amongst themselves, Jounouchi was the one to finally ask a question that was burning a hole in his brain.

"So… what exactly happened and why aren't you freaking out that you're still here? Cuz if it were me, I'd be going crazy."

Atem's lip curled in a quick smile and he shrugged a shoulder draped in his purple cloak. When he woke up on the third day, he noticed that all his possessions were folded and placed on the small couch underneath the hospital window, all except the puzzle. The Millennium Puzzle was on the nightstand, put there as if it was meant to protect the young pharaoh. His tunic looked cleaned and pressed, the sash folded on top with his sandals on the floor. His jewelry, golden bands, crown, earrings, waistband and breast plate were laid out as if to show nothing was missing, and his long cape was draped over the back. When his friends arrived, Atem asked Yuugi to retrieve the item of clothing, claiming he was cold but truth be told, he felt ridiculous wearing such a flimsy hospital robe and nothing else.

He also felt, perhaps, a little exposed and the heavy fabric helped.

Thinking about Jounouchi's question, Atem said, "Nothing can ever truly be explained, Jou."

"But you're here," Anzu smiled kindly, "that is a miracle."

"Or a curse," Honda muttered and everyone turned on him. He cocked an eyebrow. "What? Atem was finally able to rest and now he's back and not able to return, how can that be good?"

"I don't know if this is a blessing or a curse," Atem agreed but smiled; Honda was usually the one that tried to think of all possible outcomes but his friends still looked tense so he tried to soothe their anxious faces. "Perhaps I'm just not ready to leave and the Gods still think I'm needed. But for now, I am here. I am happy to see you all."

"You are taking this rather calmly," Ryou spoke up and Atem chuckled, gripping the fabric of his robe a bit, glad the action was hidden from view.

"There is no use trying to rationalize everything out of your control. All you can do is keep a level head," he said.

A murmur of agreement followed his words and Jounouchi sat back in his chair, arms behind his head. "So… when can you leave this hospital? S'gotta be really boring for you."

"I'm not sure," Atem replied and sighed, looking to Mokuba, "I'm sure the first thing would be to get out of this bed."

"Nii-Sama spoke with the doctors," the young boy said, "all your vital signs and health all came back normal but the main thing is physical therapy. Along with Ms. Suzuki, another doctor is coming by soon to help you with that but it will be up to your body and how it wants to recover."

"Guess it was pretty civil of Kaiba to let you stay here," Jounouchi muttered, ignoring Mokuba's glare and Atem's frown.

"He's not some heartless monster, Jou," Yuugi said, shaking his head, "and he has helped us quite often even without us asking." All he received in response was a sour look on his best friend's face.

"Has anyone seen him?" Atem asked.

"He's been pretty busy," Mokuba said, "with everything that happened, he has been doing a lot of media control but seems a lot of people forgot what happened. And we got you out of there before reporters could ask questions so you can recover in peace." What Mokuba left out was that his big brother showed up every night once everyone left to check on Atem before going home.

Atem sighed and nodded, looking down at the blankets on the bed. "I see…" he sat up again and tried to smile, "thank you all for coming to see me. It's helped a lot."

"We're your friends and we'll always be there," Anzu said. Yuugi nodded but noticed his friend's attention was wavering again. He motioned to the rest of the group and stood.

"We should let you rest," he said and looked to his other half, "you still look incredibly tired. We'll come back as soon as we can," he fingered the lanyard around his neck holding a KC visitor's pass.

"Thank you, Aibou," Atem reluctantly laid back against the pillows, "Don't spend all your time here. Enjoy life."

"We will come see you soon," Yuugi repeated firmly, leaning over to hug Atem tightly. "We want you to enjoy life too," he whispered before stepping away from the bed and ushering his friends out of the room.

* * *

Alone with his thoughts, Atem's smile faded and stared at the opposite wall. He reached for the nightstand and pulled the Millennium Puzzle into his lap, the gold glittering under the bedroom lights. His fingers squeezed just slightly against the cold, hard surface, as if willing it to come to life but no matter how hard he concentrated or willed it, the artifact stayed silent. He couldn't summon its magic. It was there but… stuck. The harder he tried, the stronger the block became, and after the fourth try, he started to get a terrible headache, so the pharaoh tossed it to the side and hit the call button, the nurse entering seconds later.

Ten nights later, Atem cursed his legs for the tenth time. The blasted appendages continued to disobey him, the limbs twisting and buckling every few steps. After his discussion with his friends, he had asked Suzuki to help him set up a schedule to begin his physical therapy. His doctor, a nice man named Tanaka, arrived the very next morning to discuss treatments and Atem felt immediately at ease. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair, a trimmed beard, and very kind, brown eyes who worked for over thirty years with physical therapy patients. What he described to the pharaoh was his muscles were in atrophy due to inactivity and although it would take a month or more to regain full muscle control, Atem was healthy and his body would recover quickly. So they set up the schedule. Two hours every day, they would start with stretches and exercises he could do laying down before advancing to sitting, standing, and then walking. It was all incredibly promising.

Except Atem didn't want to wait that long. The first two days of therapy was painful - who thought that merely lifting a leg two inches off the bed could cause so much pins and needles - but the third day and he could move a little farther. He requested they continue for another two hours but Tanaka warned of over extension and overworking muscles, things Atem didn't fully understand. The eighth day and he could sit up and get into his wheelchair by himself but it still wasn't enough. He needed his mobility back. He needed to be able to stand on his own for his friends. Weakness couldn't be afforded.

So as night fell, Atem slid into his wheelchair, cape keeping him warm against the slight chill of the floor, and peeked out the door; Suzuki was resting at the nurse's station. She once said that her job was too easy since Atem was such an easy patient once he stopped trying to get out of bed on his own, but she would always be alert and ready for him; but even she couldn't escape the lull of night. Making sure she wouldn't wake, he wheeled down down the hallway to the physical therapy room, flicking on the light.

He'd been here for the past hour, wheelchair pushed away as he hung from the balance beams by his arms. One a.m. clicked on the wall clock and he glared at his reflection in the floor to ceiling mirrors. Truthfully, he shouldn't be here. He should be in bed, resting after a particularly rough session earlier today but he couldn't. Being idle wasn't in his blood and the longer he sat, the more his mind wandered to intrusive thoughts. There had to be a reason for his presence here and if he could barely stand, how could he protect everyone? How could he keep Yuugi safe? This was unacceptable.

So he came back. Atem gripped both beams until his knuckles turned white and heaved himself back to his feet, unsteady but upright. His arms strained in protest but he ignored the pain and the sweat dotting his face and neck. He needed to concentrate.

Taking a deep breath, Atem slid a slippered foot along the tacky blue, padded mat, followed by another. Right, left, right, left… he smiled and then his right leg gave out. A gasp and he crashed to the mat with a loud curse, legs tangled together again and a pain shooting through his ankle. A few selective curses in Egyptian were muttered into the blue padding, one hand closed in a fist and another tangled in his hair. In the stillness of the night, only Atem's labored breathing could be heard just over the hum of auxiliary lights. A couple minutes later, a frustrated, dry sob erupted from Atem and he pushed himself up onto his elbows, holding back angry tears.

"One more time."

"What the hell are you doing, Pharaoh?"

Atem's head whipped around to find his rival standing by the door, arms crossed, hip out in his usual stance only gone was his trademark trench coat and buckles. Now he was dressed in a form fitted, navy blue Armani suit with a matching shirt and a silver tie that was slightly undone. Atem couldn't help but admire the young man, looking more grown up; had he gotten taller as well? Seto's voice broke their staring contest.

"You should be in bed," he said and Atem rolled his eyes, rubbing under his eyes before rolling up into a sitting position.

"So should you, Kaiba," Atem replied, brushing damp bangs out of his face, "but I imagine one a.m. isn't late for you." he managed to get up into a kneeling position and grab the beams again. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my company, I can come and go as I please," Seto replied, finally stepping into the room, "and hearing the commotion I came to investigate, only to watch you making yourself worse."

"Shut up, Kaiba," Atem snapped angrily, slowly lifting himself up with a groan, "I thought you would be happy to get me out of here as soon as possible." He panted heavily, straightening his spine as he tried walking again. Six steps this time but he fell hard. "Dammit!"

Bracing for impact, Atem never hit the mat as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle, holding most of his weight and his face flushed in embarrassment. He jerked away and received a snarl in protest.

"Stop moving or you'll just make it worse," Seto barked and Atem immediately stilled, feeling rather guilty with how he reacted when Kaiba was only trying to help. He sighed and gripped the CEO's arm to steady himself.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, allowing Seto to help him back onto his feet and holding onto the beams. Atem finally got a look at the young man's face and, as expected, his mouth was turned down in an angry frown and… was that hurt? "I know you were trying to help-"

"If you want to be away from here so badly, I will have you transferred," Seto sneered and Atem's body tensed and he glared.

"Who said I wanted to leave?" he demanded, "I'm sure you wish for me to leave as soon as possible."

"Who said that?!"

Atem blinked, feeling his arms beginning to tremble from the effort of staying upright. "... don't you?"

The two stared at one another for a long while, Seto's eyes unblinking and Atem slowly sinking. Seto's jaw finally unclenched and he sighed, reaching out and wrapping an arm around the pharaoh's middle, more gently this time, and helped him back into his wheelchair. Settled, he draped Atem's cloak over him, tucked in so it wouldn't catch in the wheels.

"Take it from someone who knows," Seto murmured and Atem was stunned by how soft his rival's face looked right now, open and devoid of all anger, "you'll do more harm than good pushing yourself too hard, especially for something like this. Go back to bed."

"Kaiba…" Atem swallowed and reached out but Seto had already stood and stepped away. As he walked to the door, he called out, "You're avoiding me."

Seto stopped. "... yes."

"Why?"

Seto glanced over his shoulder, "You shouldn't be here," he said and then left, leaving Atem alone and confused so he decided to follow Seto's advice.

He turned off the light and wheeled back to his room.

* * *

At about three in the morning, the Millennium puzzle pulsed faintly from where it was replaced on the nightstand. The glow was a dim, coal red and its hum low and deep, unlike its usual song. Atem remained fast asleep as something slithered across the surface of the puzzle, circling around the tip and spilling onto the table in a thin coil and then slowly down the side. A flash, faint enough to go relatively unnoticed, and then a shadow hovered over Atem's still form.

"... you share so many of his traits," a quiet voice purred, a long and slender finger trailing down a warm, tanned cheek. "Shame you had to be the one… but perhaps you will survive this," a quiet, dangerous chuckle, "can't say the same for that Kaiba fellow… but he will serve his purpose as well." Atem shifted on the bed and the finger moved away. "Not to worry, my little king… your purpose will show itself soon enough… as will mine."

A gentle press of cold lips to his cheek had Atem sitting up with a gasp, sweat covering his body. He swallowed, looking around the empty room as a sense of dread filled his mind. Something… Someone was there, but nobody had come into the room and Suzuki remained asleep at her desk, yet he _knew _he felt another presence. A sinister one.

Atem kept the Millennium puzzle close until morning.

TCB...


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **One More Time  
**Rating: **PG-13 (For light swearing)**  
Pairing: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Seto/Atem  
**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-Oh! is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi. This story neither reflects the manga or anime in any sense and no disrespect intended. It is all done for pure enjoyment and no money is being made from this.  
**Warnings: **None for this chapter

**NOTES:** Story begins near the end of the DSOD with an alternative ending so everything from here on out is made up.

* * *

"Aibou, what happened before I came back?" Yuugi had just entered the room when Atem asked the question. It was early in the afternoon and the young man sat in his wheelchair by the window, a deep frown on his face; Yuugi didn't like the look.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sliding some of the golden pieces of jewelry aside on the couch so he could sit without damaging them. Atem's lips turned further down and he returned to staring out the window.

"When I destroyed that… that thing a few weeks ago, it wasn't a normal creature created by the Shadow Realm." Yuugi's eyes widened, "Whatever evil remains in the ring helped strengthen it, but I spent so many years consumed by the shadows I know their very soul. What happened?"

Yuugi bit his lip. To be honest, he only knew bits and pieces of how it all started. He tried connecting all the dots together to find some type of explanation, going so far as to try and ask Mokuba. The only thing the young teen was willing to spill was his brother had met Aigami, or Diva, in Egypt after they dug up the Millennium Items. That seemed to be the catalyst for it all and then there was the whole tournament thing… it was still confusing but his other half looked at him expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, Yuugi spoke, "I'll be honest, everything happened so fast that I am still trying to get it all straight. What I do know is this; Kaiba spent months putting together a new duel disk system, unlike anything he's done before. Mokuba was extremely proud of it. It can link players together from all over the world without using the internet and done through the human consciousness; at least that's how I imagine it. I still don't know all the mumbo jumbo in between, but while he was working on that… he was also searching for the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle.

"He wanted to bring you back," Atem tensed but Yuugi kept talking, "He found all the pieces and that's when Diva showed up, trying to stop him, but you know Kaiba. Once he starts something, he won't stop until he's completed his mission. Not even Diva, or the fact that you were truly gone.

"Kaiba challenged me to duel him in his new tournament, knowing I wouldn't resist once I saw he had the puzzle again," Yuugi sat back and fiddled with his hands, "he wanted to use me as a 'vessel' as he so eloquently put it. After I defeated Aigami, we battled and… I tried to show him, convince him you were really gone but… he just couldn't accept it. That's when the monster showed up." His fidgeting got worse and Atem leaned forward.

"What is it?"

"During the last battle, things began falling apart. I was going to lose but then Kaiba…" Yuugi shook his head, "he sacrificed himself to save me. I asked him why and he said…"

"Said what?" Atem pressed.

"... for you," Yuugi replied, "there was something in his eyes, even before he activated his trap card, something that I still can't shake… he still did it knowing… he believed. He believed in you. You were the only one he believed in, so much so he knew you'd come back; and he was right."

"Then why is he avoiding me?" Atem had to ask, "he called me here. If he believed I would come back, even if just to duel him, then why were his last words to me so… that I shouldn't be here… why?"

"None of us truly understand half the things Kaiba does, not even Mokuba," Yuugi replied, "but… I think you were the closest thing he had to a friend and he needed to see you again, maybe for his own closure or maybe because he missed you, I don't know. His actions during the tournament didn't surprise me; not really anyway. Although I am rather surprised he hasn't already challenged you to a duel and has instead decided to avoid you. Maybe he's still in disbelief you are still here."

Yuugi stopped and let out a sigh, "Yami," the old name slipped from his lips and the pharaoh felt a small wave of warmth fill his chest, "in his own, crazy way, Kaiba did all of this to see you again, even if he will deny it and say it was only to prove he was the best. You both were always rivals but equals and deep down he knows it. There's nothing to prove. Kaiba missed you and dealt with it in the only way he knows how; denial. He denied you were friends, he denied you were gone forever, and now he denies that you _are_ here because I think he's afraid you'll disappear again and..."

Atem sat back and swallowed the rising guilt in his throat. "Did I hurt him?" he asked, voice soft and Yuugi winced.

"Well… maybe hurt is too strong a word," he tried to reason but Atem shook his head.

"No I… I thought with the Ceremonial Duel he had shown he was done with me," Atem said and Yuugi's smile was grim.

"I guess he was in denial that you could lose," he said, "so he would get his chance later. He doesn't know how to deal with emotions well."

Atem had to agree with that. Seto Kaiba only knew how to play offense and any other emotion besides anger made him shut down, especially when it came to being vulnerable. Kaiba was a fighter, every move a game, so when he wasn't there for the Ceremonial Duel, Atem presumed Kaiba was done with him, he played his hand and their time together was complete. He felt rather jaded but he needed to focus on the task ahead and not worry anymore about a stubborn CEO and his motives.

Perhaps he should have, however. Maybe he also wasn't done with the brunette like he thought.

"Still," Atem huffed, "it doesn't explain why he is avoiding me now," he nearly pouted and Yuugi snickered.

"Never thought I'd see you pout over Kaiba," he teased, "then again you two always had a strange relationship with a lot of pent up frustrations for one another."

"Hmph, pharaohs do not pout," Atem grumbled, glancing up when he saw Tanaka walking down the hallway towards his room. "Seems it's time for my physical therapy session."

Yuugi nodded and stood, dusting off his pants. "I'll let you get to your appointment. Want me to come by later?"

"Always," Atem replied immediately; it was so incredibly boring here.

Yuugi smiled and hugged his other half tightly. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," he whispered and then waved goodbye. "Good luck today!"

"Thanks, aibou," Yuugi bowed to Tanaka as he entered before he exited and the doctor smiled.

"How are we doing today, Atem?" he asked and Atem smiled, turning his wheelchair away from the window.

"... more resolute," he said, some of the fire returning to his eyes. "Let's begin."

* * *

Another five days and Atem could now stay standing for more than a minute, and shuffle around with a walker, although he wasn't a fan of it. He took Seto's advice, however, and tried not to push himself too hard. He would still exercise on his own, but he went slower, listening to his body's needs than his own wants and shortened his time to just a half hour with two five minute breaks in between. Already he felt better and stronger and combined with Tanaka's weekly plan, he was making excellent progress.

That still didn't stop Atem from sneaking out at night. Being incapacitaed, Atem got bored easily. He hated inactivity so he took to roaming the halls when Suzuki would take a nap at her station. One particular trip he discovered something delightful. A pair of doors on the same floor as his physical therapy room that were never opened. Curiosity won over and Atem opened the doors and soon found himself in a room with a large swimming pool and a hot tub! He'd been to a pool twice, once with Anzu and then again with Yuugi but both were when he was still a spirit and had no body of his own. Now, he could experience it on his own!

Despite his desire to dive head first into the cool water of the pool, Atem was no fool, and admitted it was too dangerous without some supervision, but his muscles were achy and the hot tub was small, and had benches for him to sit. A small soak couldn't hurt, right?

Plus, even if no one seemed to use it, it was clean and warm and would soothe a sore body. Locking his chair, Atem stripped down - no one was around - and very carefully lifted up and out of his seat and slowly knelt down next to the tub. So far so good. He then dangled his feet into the water and closed his eyes in bliss. Ahh, so lovely! He gripped the edge and lowered the rest of his body down into the water, and instantly felt relaxed. He sank to his chin with a smile. Steam Rose from the surface of the water, lulling Atem into a relaxed state. Muscles loosened and his mind became hazy and he could have fallen asleep but a voice jolted him back to reality.

"Are you _trying_ to kill yourself now?!" Atem jumped in shock and watched Kaiba storm into the room, Suzuki only a step behind looking rather annoyed. Seto stopped at the edge of the hot tub and glared; Atem noted he was wearing his white suit with the blue blue tie today. It was rather dashing.

That still didn't stop Atem from raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "I was just soaking. My muscles were sore and I happened to stumble upon this place… how did you know I was here anyway?"

Seto snorted. "It's called security cameras, Pharaoh!"

"Why were you looking at the security cameras?" Atem asked.

"It doesn't matter, you should have said something," Seto snapped, "what were you thinking, going off on your own when something could have happened-"

"Kaiba… are you worried about me?" Atem asked, interrupting the CEO; Seto's jaw snapped shut and he crossed his arms.

"No," he said all too quickly, "I just don't need the Dweeb Patrol to think I tried to kill you."

"They would _not_ think that!" Atem cried and Seto rolled his eyes, a gesture which he returned before looking over at Suzuki with a sheepish smile. "I apologize if I caused you any problems, Ms. Suzuki, and for not telling you."

"Hmph!" Suzuki scoffed much like a grandmother scolding her grandchild, "you are just as stubborn as he was," she said, gesturing to Seto, "prowling around at night like some cat, getting into everything and thinking I didn't notice. The only difference is you're more even tempered."

"What do you mean by that?!" Seto exclaimed and Suzuki laughed, surprising Atem by patting the brunette on the cheek in a rather affectionate way.

"Exactly that, my Dear. Now be a good boy and keep your friend company."

"He's not my friend," Seto growled but Suzuki kept on walking.

"Towels are along the far wall!"

Seto grumbled under his breath and Atem tilted his head. Only when they were alone did he ask his question, "What did she mean? That comment about being stubborn?" Seto crossed his arms and stared at the opposite wall, refusing to answer when something clicked. "... she was your nurse… and Tanaka was your doctor…"

"What does it matter, it was a long time ago," Seto muttered and Atem sighed.

"I still didn't know… no, I didn't understand what that penalty game caused for you and Mokuba," Atem murmured. Seto glowered but some of the heat had left his gaze and he shifted from foot to foot. An uncomfortable silence fell over them and Atem cleared his throat, turning his back to the CEO. "Well, at least Suzuki knows how to deal with your attitude."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Atem smirked and repeated the nurse's earlier statement. "Exactly that."

Another huff and Seto eyed Atem, a light plume of pink fluttering over his nose, "Are… why are you naked?"

"I couldn't very well go in fully clothed, now could I?" Atem reasoned, shrugged a tanned shoulder, "besides I was alone, who would see?" he sat sideways on the bench to get a better look at the CEO, his tone softening. "Why are you here, Kaiba?"

"Do I need a reason?" Seto sniffed, head held high, " this is my comp-"

"It's your company, yes," Atem interrupted, "but you can come any time. Why at night, and why when you think I'm asleep? And when we do meet face to face, you run away."

Seto stayed silent for a long time before he muttered, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Atem frowned but nodded and turned back around. "I suppose not," he said, slouching in the water. "I just thought maybe… well, it doesn't matter does it?" More silence and then Atem heard the distinct clap of Seto's loafers against the tiles walking away. Thinking the conversation over, Atem was very surprised when the jets of the hot tub suddenly turned on and then a few seconds later the CEO sat on the edge, slacks rolled up, and slipped his legs into the water and two towels placed in the wheelchair. "Kaiba?"

"You can't loosen up muscles if you don't turn on the jets, dummy" Seto mumbled and Atem smiled.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," the brunette crossed his arms, more silence following but this time, it was more comfortable, a companionable silence. After a while, however, Atem had to speak up.

"Kaiba… I'm sorry," he said softly, "for everything."

"What are you blabbering about now?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated with more conviction, "for everything I have done to hurt you. We never speak about it, what we have done, but the scars are still there and it's something I can't ignore anymore. Whether you admit it or not, you were always someone I respected and even cared for…"

Seto shifted uncomfortably and shook his head, making to move, "Don't," he sneered but Atem grabbed his wrist, yanking him back down. "Get your hands off me, Pharaoh!"

"No," Atem held on fast, "I need to say this and you need to hear it."

"I don't want to!"

"But why?"

"Because I don't deserve it!" Seto blurted and gave a vicious yank, dislodging the pharaoh's grip but also throwing him off balance. Atem gasped as he caught the edge of the bench and went under, legs tangled. His eyes stung from the rapid bubbles of the jets and for a moment was disoriented and couldn't find the surface. He scrambled for a perch and gasped when arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him to the surface. He coughed water from his lungs and shook the droplets out of his eyes, reazling Seto had jumped into the water and was now holding him tight to his chest, eyes wide with concern. Atem laid his hands on his chest and watched Seto carefully, getting his breathing under control.

"Thank you…"

"It's my fault you're here," Seto blurted out suddenly, "You left before I could prove to you I was the best. We never settled our own scores and I would have my satisfaction… but it was meant to be done and gone. You would come and then leave and then I would… I could… but you're still here. You're still here which means something bad is going to happen and this time, it will truly be my fault and you'll run off again…" he continued to blabber on and each word was a stab to Atem's heart. Just how much had the CEO buried deep inside and was still eating at him?

Atem hesitated for a moment before reaching up and cupping Seto's cheek with his hand; the other flinched but didn't move. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Stop saying that," Seto glared, but it was weak, and he lowered his gaze.

"You may think you don't deserve to hear it but you do," Atem murmured, his thumb running over his cheekbone in a gentle sweep, brushing away droplets of water. "And I'm not asking for anything in return but thank you for letting me say my piece."

"Hn," Seto surprised both of them by leaning into the hand a bit. "... whatever."

Satisfied for the moment, Atem smiled and finally removed his hand, stepping back a bit; Seto instinctively pulled him closer, not that he seemed to mind really. "Now, I think we should get out of this water," he said with a chuckle, "but first… I have a question."

"Another one?"

"More of a request," Atem amended, brushing his wet bangs out of his face, "I would like you to visit me during the day, not just at night."

"I'm a very busy person, I don't have time to…" seeing Atem's rather dejected look, he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "... we'll see."

Atem's smile returned and he nodded. _Better than a no, _he thought. Satisfied, Seto jumped out of the hot tub, ignoring the fact he dragged most of the water with him in his waterlogged suit and then held out his hand. He pulled the smaller male out of the water and Atem was grateful for the help, noting that Seto was pointedly looking at his forehead while handing him a towel. He dried himself off before redressing and Seto squeezed the water out of his jacket and slacks as best as he could before rubbing the towel over his hair; it caused the brown strands to floof and stick out and it took everything he had not to laugh at how… adorable it was. When both were satisfied they wouldn't track water all through the facility, they made their way back to Atem's room in companionable silence and once there, Seto helped Atem back into the bed.

"Next time, ask Suzuki or Tanaka to take you to the pool," Seto said, surprising Atem yet again by fixing the blankets and smoothing them out, "I'll know if you don't."

"Right, your cameras," Atem chuckled and got comfortable against the pillows. "So… tomorrow?"

Seto shook his head. "Can't. I'll be out of town for two days at a conference meeting."

Atem pouted. "Oh…"

Seto rubbed his chin, "... I come back Friday," he said, "maybe…"

Atem nodded, pout gone, "Maybe." As the young billionaire turned to leave, he called out. "Kaiba. When you're ready, let's have that duel. One more time."

Seto raised an eyebrow but his smile was bright, lighting up the challenge in his eyes in a way that made Atem vibrate with anticipation. "One more time," he said and then left.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **One More Time  
**Rating: **PG-13 (For light swearing)**  
Pairing: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Seto/Atem  
**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-Oh! is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi. This story neither reflects the manga or anime in any sense and no disrespect intended. It is all done for pure enjoyment and no money is being made from this.  
**Warnings: **None for this chapter

**NOTES:** Story begins near the end of the DSOD with an alternative ending so everything from here on out is made up.

* * *

"Well you seem to be in a better mood."

Yuugi strolled into the hospital room carrying a small plastic bag and set it in Atem's lap. "I found your favorite onigiri at the local conbini; you always did like the roe ones the best."

"Thank you," Atem grinned brightly and unwrapped one of the rice balls, taking a bite and closing his eyes in bliss. "Mmm so good," he mumbled, taking another, "never thought I would miss this taste."

"Mmhmm," Yuugi sat down in a chair and eyed his other half devour his snack and raised an eyebrow. "So… did you have a good night? You seem less anxious and... forlorn."

"Forlorn?"

"I thought it was a better word than moping," Yuugi snickered at Atem's glare, muttering around his snack. "So… what happened?"

"Kai'a," Atem replied through a mouthful of rice and roe. He quickly swallowed and grabbed the other onigiri, not hiding his excitement. "He finally came to see me, although it was more of an accident."

"What do you mean?"

Atem told Yuugi what happened, Seto finding him in the therapy pool and how he was keeping tabs on him through the security cameras. He left out the part where they ended up in the water or any of the conversation they had; it felt too personal. "Afterward, I convinced him to visit me during the day," Atem said triumphantly, "he may come by Friday."

"That's good to hear, Atem," Yuugi grinned, happy to see his friend so excited, "I'll make sure to come in the morning so I won't disturb you two. I don't have any major classes in the morning anyway and can miss a day or two. College is so much easier than high school."

"Huh? Why? You shouldn't miss school for me," Atem gave his lighter half a disapproving look, finished his onigiri and tossed his garbage in the plastic bag.

"I'm sure he would rather show up when we aren't here," Yuugi replied, still smirking, "besides, I think you need some alone time."

Atem blinked rather comically, and Yuugi began to snicker. "Yuugi, w… what… why are you laughing like that?!"

"Oh my God, it's been bothering me all night but it makes sense!" Yuugi said through his laughter. "His obsession, your constant looks, the bickering… you like each other!"

"W-What!" Yami's face burned red and he choked on his words, "th… t-that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" he sputtered out, causing Yuugi to laugh harder.

"Is it?!" his friend's face was frighteningly gleeful. "You always loved sparring with him, even when you weren't dueling. He nearly broke our dimension just to see you again!"

"That's not a good thing, Aibou! And he only did it so we could duel again."

Yuugi wiped under his eyes and got his laughing under control. "There's more to it than that, and you know it. I mean, Kaiba could have easily transported you to a public hospital and be rid of you the very first day. Instead, he brought you here, where he could keep an eye on you, _and _he's been checking up on you regularly. Mokuba told me he hacked the security footage when his brother kept coming home later than usual. You can't tell me he doesn't care for you even just a little bit, and all he wants is to beat you in a duel. Has he even mentioned dueling you yet?"

"... no," Atem shook his head. "In fact, I brought it up."

"See?" Yuugi bounced in his seat, leaning forward. "I should have known from the beginning. Kaiba doesn't obsess over things he's not passionate about or even slightly interested in. He likes you; hell, he might not realize it himself!"

Atem rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to deny it all since all they ever seemed to do was argue but last night was… it was nice. It felt like they had some sort of breakthrough. He couldn't argue with his Aibou either. He sometimes did enjoy the bickering and teasing. When it came to a battle of wits, Seto was a great sparring partner. Not only that, the way his blue eyes light up in the face of adversity, his lip upturned in its trademark smirk, knowing he just won a duel, and his stance tall and proud as he challenged his opponent to try and defy him…

"By Ra," Atem laughed in disbelief. Could it really be that easy? That the reason Kaiba called for him was because of some hidden desire, and he answered because of his own? But was it only desire? Or a want for a memory long since passed?

Atem's frown returned. Seth. His priest, his past lover who held his heart so tightly, who was now a part of his reincarnation now named Seto Kaiba. Was this desire and longing only for that memory? He smiled warmly.

No.

Seth would always remain in his heart but now he shared it with Kaiba. Kaiba shared bits of Seth, that was true, but he stands out all on his own. He held a fire in his soul that propelled him forward with the utmost confidence, and arrogance; it was something all on its own with the CEO. He knew even if he flew too close to the sun, and his wings melted, he could catch himself and rebound stronger, better, and without fear. Although everyone knew Seto for his majestic Blue Eyes Dragons, Atem saw him as a phoenix rising from the ashes, always being reborn into something new and exciting. He never stayed down for long.

Atem mentally cursed. Seto Kaiba. Without even knowing it, he had won the battle and the war.

Atem lost his heart to him.

Yuugi watched quietly as a flurry of emotions moved over his friend's face until it settled on a look of acceptance. "So… what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know how much time I have left here, and I will do my duty," Atem said softly, "but… just this once, I will think about what I want."

Yuugi nodded. "Good."

* * *

Atem didn't want to keep his hopes up but as Friday arrived, he kept one eye on the door for most of the afternoon, wondering if the brunette would show. Yuugi-tachi left early in the afternoon, and by eight o'clock he started to lose hope. So he was pleasantly surprised when the CEO walked into the room, briefcase in hand and dressed down in a pair of dark jeans and a black turtleneck. By the Gods he looked magnificent! The young king grinned and stood from his wheelchair, shuffling over. "Kaiba!"

"I swear you are trying to hurt yourself intentionally," Seto rolled his eyes and Atem snorted, taking the offered help from the other so he could sit down on the bed.

"I barely moved, and already did my physical therapy," he said, "I'm glad you came."

Seto shrugged and set his briefcase down on the bed before sitting himself. Atem raised an eyebrow. "My plane got in early so I had some time."

"I see," Atem tilted his head when the other opened the silver case, "Some time for what?"

"Our last duel," the brunette said with a smirk, pulling out some items. The first item was as thin as a tablet which he set it atop the case. Next, he handed Atem a pair of thin, silver glasses with a headset, and a thin rectangular device that resembled a type of controller. Atem turned it over in his hands, eyes wide with fascination and missed the grin from Seto.

"This is incredible."

"You don't even know what it is," Seto snorted but his puffed his chest a bit, "It's a new way to duel when space is limited but want the holograms. It links up with the Duel Monsters database at Kaiba Corp, cards can be scanned in to create decks, even old ones, and will reject counterfeit ones." he pointed to the glasses, "You put those on and they act like VR. The controller is used to pick, shuffle, and activate cards, and the glasses allow you to see everything on the pad here," he pointed to the tablet resting on the case, "the glasses also show you your cards and your points and for anyone who is a beginner, a strategy button but I doubt you need that, unless you're out of practice." Atemu chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't."

"All your cards are already programmed in," Seto said, turning on his own controller; his was a custom blue with silver accents and LED lights. When Atem looked back at his own, he noticed his was similar to Kaiba's, only his lights were red, like the base, accented with black instead of silver.

"This is truly amazing, Kaiba," Atem said, running his fingers over the technology reverently. He put on the glasses and hit the little button on the side, causing it to ping, and then the KC logo flashed in front of his vision.

"Welcome to Duel Monsters Duel Links System," a deep woman's voice spoke in his ear, "beginning retinal scan, please wait… scan accepted. Welcome, Atem Mutou. Please choose your preferred settings and mode."

"It knows my retinal scan?" the ex spirit laughed and Seto looked away. "This is fantastic! It has various modes; single, multiplayer, local and internet… practice rounds… and it knew my name but… Mutou?"

"... you needed a last name," Seto shrugged, "only seemed fitting…"

Atem was sure his face would split in two from his smile. "Kaiba…"

"Are we going to play or not?" the brunette grumbled, shifting on the bed and Atem chuckled. He'd never seen the young billionaire so awkward like this. It was endearing.

"Of course, what should I do?"

"Hit the local button," Seto replied, showing Atem the controls, "you'll sync with anyone close to you."

"Got it… there you are," Atem clicked on the name that flashed SKAIBA1 and snickered. "Nice name, and I like how mine just says PHARAOH2."

"Yeah yeah, let's pick who goes first," Seto muttered, "you can change it later."

"No no," Atem shook his head, clicking on the little fist for rock, paper, scissors; he was going first, "I like it… you picked it out," Seto flushed, "but you know, you have an unfair advantage here. I've never played this way and you picked my cards… who's to say you didn't add something that puts me at a disadvantage?"

Blue eyes flashed, "You doubt my integrity?"

Red eyes flashed in response, followed by a large, full tooth grin. "There have been only two people I would trust with my life. Yuugi and you, so what do you think?"

Another awkward shift followed by a mumble. "... shut up, or are you trying to back out, Pharaoh?"

Atem smirked and clicked on his first card, starting the game. "With you? Never."

"Good. Now it's my turn."

"By all means, duel!"

* * *

When was the last time a genuine laugh fell from his lips during a duel? How long was it since he truly enjoyed playing a game without an ulterior motive driving him forward? All his duels he played were to prove something, to show everyone that he was a winner and everyone else would fall under his boot. Not this time. Each taunt was done in jest, and each genuine grin lacked their usual condescension or belittling undertones. It was just… fun, and Seto soaked it in like a dry sponge.

As life points dwindled, he didn't worry or fret, acknowledging good moves and then returning the favor. They teased each other, laughing at their own pathetic jokes, and lost track of time. Night fell and as the last life points faded, a quiet settled over the room. Seto's points remained at one hundred… and Atem at zero.

He'd won. Atem was smiling at him, eyes full of pride, but slightly darkened from the sting of losing. He didn't moan or frown, taking his loss with grace, bowing his head in acceptance. "Congratulations, Kaiba," he said and Seto slowly pulled off his glasses, a frown etched on his face.

"... I won," he mumbled and Atem nodded, head tilted slightly and Seto's frown only grew. He won so why… "... how?" he set down his controller. Sure, he pictured this moment for months, years even. Hell, he created a damn hologram of the pharaoh at Kaiba Corp just to prove he was the best! Yet, the battle didn't go the way he predicted, nor the reaction he expected to have. Now, having Atem in the flesh, sitting there, nothing was as it should be.

Where was his gloating? Where was the arrogant laugh and the taunts when he finally showed he was the best and Atem was his lesser? He'd beaten the pharaoh fair and square, without any cameras, cheering fans, or even his own brother. It was just the two of them. Almost like it should have always been.

Seto hated this.

The continued silence began to worry Atem and when he attempted to scoot closer, a hand reached out, Seto pulled away like a frightened animal. "Kaiba?"

"I won," he snapped, standing and beginning to pace the room, arms crossed, grumbling to himself. "I won, fair and square… me… what the fuck?!"

"Kaiba?" the pharaoh's brow furrowed and he slid to the edge of the bed; the CEO was working himself up into a frenzy and he didn't like it, "What's wrong? You always said you could; _I _knew you would one day… Why are you so upset?"

"You threw the game, didn't you?" Seto whirled on the other, pointing an accusing finger at his rival, his other fist clenched tight at his side. "You just felt sorry for me and didn't give it your all!"

Atem bristled and stood, matching Seto stance for stance, glaring. "Do you think so little of me that I would insult you by not giving it my all?" he sneered, "I have my own integrity in duels! "Why would I disgrace either of us that way?"

Seto growled but no retort came. He lowered his hand and turned away, flopping down in a chair, head in his hands. Of course he knew; Atem was just as arrogant and confident in his own dueling abilities and would never throw a duel out of some misguided pity, especially with Kaiba. Meaning, he won all on his own merit. He completed what he set out to do and that was defeat the Pharaoh. He was now number one, so why, instead of gloating and rubbing it in the other's face, was he filled with dread and uncertainty? A gentle hand in his hair jolted Seto out of musings and he came face to face with Atem.

The young man had dragged over a chair and now sat opposite Seto, running his fingers through the brown tresses of his hair, crimson eyes softened with concern. He didn't like that either and growled, pulling away.

"Kaiba, what's the matter?" Atem asked, unfazed by the sudden shift from confusion to anger. Anger was at least familiar to him. "What is going on through your head right now? Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk," Seto snapped, smacking the ex-spirit's hand away roughly.

"That won't work on me," Atem replied, gripping the arms of Seto's chair, blocking any escape. "Stop bottling it all in."

Seto snarled, leaning back in his chair and away from Atem. "Don't try and pretend you care. It's over. All over and done! There's nothing left but for you to leave now."

"W… What?" Atem blinked, baffled.

"That's how it works, isn't it?" Seto spat, wanting to leap to his feet but Atem kept him boxed in and had pulled the chair so close their legs nearly entwined together, trapping him. Another thing he didn't like. "Once you lose you just up and leave, that's your _destiny_ isn't it, hm? Not even to look back, just… go. Go and forget about us."

Forget. The word stung and Atem clenched his hands around the chair, looking away. Now he could truly see just how badly his departure hurt the other. Perhaps they were both to blame, but he should have reached out, given Seto his chance and not just ignored him or his needs. Did Seto feel betrayed when he left? Atem never meant to make him feel that way. He never wanted to leave the young CEO like that, or make him feel discarded and alone like so many others had done; by relatives who walked out on him, leaving him and his brother orphans. Atem never wanted to be the person to open old wounds that were still mending, adding more salt and causing them to fester and rot until healing became impossible.

Atem assumed their time together was done back in Egypt, that they had cleared things up, but now he saw he was horribly wrong. Seto was afraid he would abandon him again, the only person he trusted, his only friend…

Swallowing down waves of guilt, Atem lunged forward, hugging Seto so tightly that the CEO gasped for air and went completely still. His whole body tensed, arms limp at his side and eyes wide in surprise. It was like hugging a stone statue but Atem refused to let go and buried his nose in his neck. "Seto…" his voice was soft and low, filled with an emotion the young CEO couldn't place but it made his heart race and he swallowed, trying to regain control over his breathing.

"Please… listen to me. I don't know how much time I have here," Seto choked and Atem squeezed tighter, "but I promise you this; I will not leave you like that again. No matter what, I will fight and if or when I go, it will be on our own terms. I need you to believe me on this."

"What makes you think I give a shit if you leave?" The CEO hissed in a voice barely over a whisper. When Atem pulled back, his eyes looked tired, vulnerable and his heart wrenched again.

"Because I care," Atem murmured, gently running the tips over his fingers over high cheekbones and a well chiseled jaw. "I hurt you, and I want to do all I can to fix it."

"I wasn't hurt," Seto muttered, unconsciously leaning into the touches, much like he did at the pool. "I don't care… I don't… I shouldn't…"

"Seto," Atem whispered his name again, feeling his legs beginning to shake from standing. He grabbed the arm of the chair with his free hand, surprised when Seto then reached out and held him by the hips, guiding him down to perch on his lap. The billionaire's arms slid around atem's narrow waist and stayed where they were. Atem settled down, relaxing against the other's firm chest.

They stayed in that position for a long time, Atem's fingers running through Seto's hair and down his neck. Seto kept his eyes closed, simply enjoying the gentle touches and letting everything the ex spirit said sink in. He was still here, with him, and although neither knew how much time the pharaoh had, at least they had this moment, right now, and perhaps something else. The tension in Seto's body finally began to loosen and a pleased smile graced his face.

Seto opened his eyes and looked over at Atem. "I won," he said.

Atem chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you did."

"I'm better than you," Seto teased and smirked and squeezed Atem just a little tighter, causing him to roll his eyes.

"You won a single game," he tapped the tip of Seto's nose, snickering when the teen snapped his teeth at him, "don't get too cocky."

"Then I'll prove it," the other replied, gently digging his fingers into Atem's sides, grinning as he squirmed and let out the most uncharacteristic yelp and giggle.

"Seto, stop that!" Atem cried, pushing against the brunette's shoulder only to receive more fervent tickles. "Seto!"

"Another duel then," Seto stopped, now running his fingers over Atem's sides and then resting them on his hips. "I'll prove it. One more time. By the way, are you going to keep calling me Seto?"

Atem frowned, arms loosely wrapped around the other's shoulders. "I guess I didn't realize, but I can stop…"

Seto thought about it and then shrugged, shaking his head. "Whatever."

Atem's smile returned and tightened his arms around Seto's shoulders, hugging him. "Okay then, Seto."

"Okay then… Atem."

The pharaoh's smile was brighter than even that of the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

Hidden away in the corner of the room, green slit eyes watched the exchange between the two men. Huh… Quite a bond those two share, came the thought before the being turned and slithered back into the vents of the facility. The bond was important for this plan to work; the stronger the bond, the more devastating the fall. What could be considered a smile graced the being's face as it dropped out of the ventilation system and crawled along the tiled floor. Two of its players were on the board, the others would be woken soon. Now it was time to rest; more strength was needed before it could take its true form and the blasted light was too much. It needed to go underground for a little longer.

Just a little longer and then its reign can begin again.

"Try and stop me this time, so called Creator," the being hissed, flicking its tail to the ceiling, "and try and deny me again, my Little Bird. You'll remember me again and watch as this new group of humans learn what it means to fear us once again." The being found a crack in the wall and slithered down to the basement.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **One More Time  
**Rating: **PG-13 (For light swearing)**  
Pairing: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Seto/Atem  
**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-Oh! is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi. This story neither reflects the manga or anime in any sense and no disrespect intended. It is all done for pure enjoyment and no money is being made from this.  
**Warnings: **None for this chapter

**NOTES:** Story begins near the end of the DSOD with an alternative ending so everything from here on out is made up.

* * *

Tanned arms cut through the water as Atem propelled forward with his legs; left, right, breathe, and repeat. Reach one end and turn around to do it all over again. He did four sets of this, each move steady and confident, muscles becoming stronger with each stroke. He soon came to a halt near the deep end of the pool, pulling off his water goggles and placing them atop his head. He grinned at Dr. Tanaka who supervised each swim, his wild hair pulled back in a ponytail and the older man chuckled; it still spiked up behind his head even wet.

"My, you have certainly exceeded my expectations in your recovery!" he said proudly and knelt by the pool. "You completed that workout with little to no difficulty. How do you feel?"

"Stronger," Atem grinned, resting his arms along the edge of the pool while he idly kicked his legs. It was true. Ever since that night with Kaiba and their duel, his need to become better for the other duelist rose. His strength and energy returned each day and now he could walk around unattended. He was soon jogging and running, but discovered swimming was his favorite activity. Tanaka noticed more improvement when he swam and suggested they focus on that as his primary exercise, and Atem agreed. He loved the feeling of the water as he kicked through its resistance. It felt so much better than trying to lift weights and already his back, arms, and legs toned back up, and now he could stand once again with confidence.

Tanaka nodded and stood as Atem lifted himself up and out of the water to sit on the edge. "Each day is getting easier for you," he said, handing the ex-pharaoh a towel to dry off. "I think that means we can take you down to three days a week and finally release you."

"That's the end goal, isn't it?" Atem teased and Tanaka laughed.

"Yes, well, perhaps I wish all my patients were like you," he said, handing Atem a water bottle.

Atem ducked his head and chuckled before taking a swig. "I'm sure you have had ones that aren't as stubborn as I am." he quipped and stood.

"I'd say more stubborn," Tanaka replied and that made Atem snicker.

"Kaiba can be quite stubborn when he wants to be," he agreed as they walked side by side to his room. "Stubborn, but a good man."

Tanaka nodded. "A good man when he's not yelling at everyone. Luckily, my own son was quite a handful at his age so I have some practice in dealing with his attitude."

Atem titled his head a bit as they came to a stop at his door. "You knew him when he came out of his coma from the very beginning, yes?" he asked and the doctor nodded. "What… what was he like?"

Tanaka's brow furrowed and he crossed his arms, rubbing his bearded chin. "Hm… to be honest, he was pretty disoriented at first. His eyes would become unfocused for periods of time before snapping back to reality, and for a while he refused to let anyone near him, not even Mokuba. Not that anyone came to visit him, but he kept himself isolated for a long time. Then one day… something changed. He was filled with some new resolve, and he regained some of his old will to live but it was difficult in the beginning.

"As you know, Mr. Kaiba is an incredibly independent person and prides himself on self sufficiency. So when he realized how incapacitated as he was, he got angry. There were a lot of ups and downs. The lad would push himself too much and just end up hurting himself further and undoing all of his progress. He nearly shattered his nose once, falling," Tanaka frowned at the memory, still seeing the blood pouring out of Seto's nose as he struggled to stand again.

"I could handle him physically but it wasn't until Ms. Suzuki joined the team that he actually started _listening _to us. Everyone was afraid of her," Atem smiled and nodded in agreement, "Not even Mr. Kaiba could shake her resolve and, although he would never admit it, she scared him too. But I think it's because he could tell she truly cared for his well being."

Atem frowned. "Didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Tanaka replied, "but I cared for him on a doctor/patient level. I would do everything to help him but he was still my patient. Ms. Suzuki saw more than just another difficult patient. He became like an adopted child and dedicated hours in caring for the lad, wanting to protect him. Did you know she has a grandson? He lives with her now, since his parents died in a car accident, and I think… seeing Mr. Kaiba without any family besides his brother tugged at her heart. So she refused to back down, no matter what he threw at her and believe me, he tried. But she is just as stubborn as he is; I'd say even more so. Probably the reason she's still around. He likes strong personalities."

Atem chuckled. Suzuki clearly had a strong disposition about her that others could misinterpret as overconfidence and aggressive, but wasn't Seto the same way? She had a no hold's bar, don't-try-me attitude so it was no surprise that she wasn't easily intimidated by the young brunette and his constant mood swings. The more he pushed, the harder she would push back and clearly she got through. It was clear in how they interacted with one another, how she would poke and prod at him in that overbearing, grandmotherly way, but done with the utmost affection toward the other. Atem once caught her admonishing him for not eating enough and pulled out a bento box for him to eat that night, ignoring his glare and sneer knowing full well he would eat it. It was refreshing to see someone besides Mokuba show any sort of care to Seto's well being than just how much he was worth.

Tanaka's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "You seem to care quite a bit for him too," he said, "he's very lucky to have a friend like you."

Atem smiled. "Like I said, he's a good man. We argue quite often but he has also helped me and my friends a lot."

"Yes," Tanaka ushered his patient back into the room and grabbed his chart, marking some of the boxes, "by the way things have been going, and by looking at your chart, I don't see any reason for you to remain here. You can be discharged as early as tomorrow."

"That's wonderful news," Atem grinned and then frowned. "But where would I go?"

"I assumed you would go with your cousin," Tanaka replied, replacing the chart, "Yuugi is his name, right? Quite amazing how certain genetics pop up in families. I honestly thought you and Yuugi were twins when I saw you together, but then I was informed you were from Egypt. How exciting! I've never been there."

Atem nodded slowly, towel drying his hair after he took out of its band. Was that the story? He was a cousin? It would have to do for now, and he forced a smile and nodded. "We get that a lot. People confuse us quite a bit."

"Either way, I'm sure Mr. Kaiba will make sure you're well taken care of," Tanaka said, "now rest up for the day and I'll inform him of your discharge."

"Thank you, Dr. Tanaka," Atem nodded his head and waited for the doctor to leave before slipping into the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

It was late at night but the ex-pharaoh found sleep did not come easily. He was too wired with excitement and nervousness, knowing that in a few hours he would be leaving this hospital. He sat by the window on the couch, fiddling with the pendant Anzu had given him before their adventure through the Memory World. He watched as the silver caught the moonlight just right, reflecting off the hieroglyphs which spelled out his name and he smiled. A new life here, with his true name yet…

His smile faded and let the pendant slip through his fingers. Yes, he did have his name and his memories back, but they were from an old life no longer there. Friends and family reunited once again, yet they still felt as strangers or distant memories from a life he struggled to piece together. Then, there was this life. One he woke up to and experienced so many new things, adventures and discovered a new family and new friends. One was Atem. The other was Yami.

"... who am I?" The ex-spirit murmured into the darkness, slumping a bit.

"A pain in the ass normally."

Atem jolted and sat up from the sudden voice and then smiled. He hadn't expected to see Seto this night - the billionaire preferred to come on Friday nights and it was Wednesday - but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy when he did. Yuugi and his friends left hours ago, ecstatic about the news, and as Tanaka predicted, Yuugi immediately offered up his home for Atem to stay. While he was grateful, a small part of him felt incredibly guilty. He wasn't a spirit that could hide away in the Millennium puzzle anymore. He'd be another body in an otherwise small home, and there wasn't much else he could do. He would just be in the way then…

As his thoughts slowly crept back into his mind, he quickly shook his head and stood, tucking the pendant back under his shirt. "Isn't there a phrase which refers to someone calling someone what they are as well?"

Seto smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "The pot calling the kettle black?"

"That's the one. I didn't think you would be coming around tonight," he said, walking around the bed to stand in front of his rival.

Seto shrugged and set down the duffel bag he had been carrying on the bed. "I had something to bring you and with you being discharged, it was logical to give it to you now."

"Logical," Atem chuckled, "you certainly love that word." he crossed his arms and peered down at the bag. "What's in it?"

"You'd know if you actually opened the bag," Seto teased and snickered when Atem gently pushed him.

"Jerk," Atem scoffed but did as Seto instructed, unzipping the top. His brow furrowed and he began to rifle through the contents, pulling them out one by one. Inside were various articles of new clothing and a pair of boots, some sundries, a cell phone, tablet, and a brown manila folder. He picked up one of the shirts and ran his fingers over the material slowly. "Seto, what…"

"You can't very well walk out of here dressed in your usual garb," Seto said, motioning to all the gold still resting to one side on the couch. "Although I'm sure you would just love the attention like a preening peacock."

"Oh, _I'm _the peacock, Mr. Blue-eyes-white-jet," Atem snapped back, causing the billionaire to snicker even harder. He huffed and set the shirt aside to get a look at everything else Seto had brought. He shifted the electronics from the bag to the bed to look at the clothes first. He noticed the only form of leather was the pair of boots, freshly shined and still needing to be broken in. All the other clothes were made of breathable materials in soft, neutral colors.; tans, browns, some black and white that reminded him very much of his kilt and cape. Sprinkled amongst the desert colors he also discovered some accents in teal and red and purple. He then picked out a pair of black pants with belled legs and grinned. "These look nice."

"Mokuba picked those out," Seto shrugged and sat down in a chair, letting Atem rifle at his leisure. "I think he called them harem pants; he said they reminded him of the kilt you wear."

"Seto… this is too much," Atem grabbed a tan tank top made from some sheer fabric. "I… everything looks…"

"If you don't like it I'll just get you something else," the young man shrugged and Atem shook his head.

"No, truly, it's all wonderful," he said, smiling, "It's just so much. I will find a way to repay you for them."

Seto shook his head and waved his hand. "Don't bother. Not like you could afford it anyway."

Atem frowned, spotting the price tag of the shirt in his hand and his eyes widened. Sweet Ra, it was _how much_?! He grabbed a few other articles with the same results. Then he looked at the electronics; he knew from Yugi that even a phone could be expensive and the brunette brought him that AND a tablet. Stealing his face, he stood a little straighter and said, "all the same, I would like to try."

Seto's eyes hardened and he crossed his arms. "I don't want it. Just take it and stop harping about it!"

Atem tilted his head as he watched the brunette quietly stewing in his chair. Such a strong reaction… he now sat with his arms and legs crossed tight to his body, glaring at a particular spot on the floor. His attention turned from the young man to the items laid out before him. The clothes and the gadgets were expensive, yes, but… Seto bought them for him. Took time out of his schedule to pick out things specifically for him. Just for him. He didn't do it expecting anything in return. They were a gift. A thoughtful gift.

Atem's smile returned and he walked over to Seto, gently grabbing his chin so he could stare into those beautiful, blue eyes. "Thank you, Seto," he whispered, watching the other's shoulders slightly relax. "I appreciate everything you have given me and will take great care of them."

Seto swallowed and gave a firm nod before speaking, "You still didn't look in the envelope."

Atem chuckled and straightened, grabbing the folder and unwinding the string closure. "You've already given me so much what else could you…" he flipped open the top and pulled out a single piece of paper, and his sentence trailed off. He read it again, slower this time, and then dumped the rest of the contents onto the bed. It all now made sense with Tanaka.

There, on the bed was a clear folder with a birth certificate. Apparently his father was Egyptian and his mother Japanese… Sugoroku's sister in fact. He lived in Egypt for most of his life until a tragic accident took both his parents away from him, at least that's what the obituary said in a newspaper tucked away under the certificate. He set the paper aside and spotted another one, this one showing dual citizenship, and two passports; one for Japan and one for Egypt. He picked up the birth certificate again and ran his thumb over the characters making his name.

Mutou Atem.

His hands began to tremble and he swallowed thickly, very carefully tucking the items back into the folder.

"Seto…"

"There is still some information you'll have to sort out with the Mutous but for now, you at least have a name," Seto shrugged a shoulder, "and some legitimate paperwork."

Atem and shook his head, and let out a short breath. "It's so much more than that," he whispered, causing the other to look up. Atem sat on the edge of the bed, head bowed as his shoulders shook with some emotion Seto couldn't place.

"It's just a name," the brunette mumbled. Atem shook his head again and suddenly stood and rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Seto's shoulders tightly. Seto gasped as the air was squeezed out of his lungs and he became paralyzed, arms hovering in the air awkwardly. Atem squeezed even tighter and he swallowed. "... 'tem, I can't breathe—"

"This is more than a name," Atem repeated softly, voice quivering. "Yes, it seems simple but… I've lived two lives that have never felt like my own. One that was locked away for three thousand years. And then one lived within another… you have attempted to give me an identity."

Seto remained stock-still, and swallowed. "You always had an identity. You got it back when you left."

"Not quite," Atem exhaled and pulled back so he could see Seto's face properly. His eyes were red and puffy but he was smiling. "When I lost that duel to Yuugi, I believed my life would be complete and my identity as a pharaoh was the missing piece. Things would fall into place and then I would know who I truly was. Yet… when I went to the Netherworld, something was missing.

"I had made a new life without my memories. Slowly, someone else began to rise out of the darkness and resemble someone who was very different from my previous life. Even now, there are parts of my past that I no longer agree with. So here I am, having lived two lives but neither are who I am. Who I was is not who I am now. Yet," he let go of Seto's shoulders and returned to the bed, grabbing the folder. "I still don't know who I am. My name was erased from history once, and when I returned, I had a name that was not mine. Now," He laughed weakly and glanced at Seto, holding up the file. "These documents here… mean so much more than just a name.

"These documents right there, try to mix both my past and present selves together," He pulled free his necklace and stepped closer, hesitating for a moment before gently grazing the tips of his fingers across Seto's cheek, eyes locked, red with blue. "You have given me a place to start and try to live one more time, with an identity I can make for myself."

That light blush returned across the bridge of Seto's nose and Atem decided he liked it. He grinned and stepped closer, arms once again around Seto's shoulders and this time, the other returned the hug with more confidence. His hand reached up and began playing with the brown locks at the base of his neck and he blinked when Seto sighed and leaned forward, resting his head against his chest, arms loose about his hips.

"You don't have to get all mushy about it," he finally grumbled and Atem laughed, tickling behind Seto's left ear, yelping when Kaiba gently dug his fingers into his sides, causing him to laugh harder.

"I'll take that as a 'you're welcome' statement," he said. "Although I have to ask… how long have you had those documents?" Seto shrugged and one of his hands ran up and down his back.

"Been working on them for a while…"

Atem's smile widened and brushed Seto's hair away from his forehead before starting a lazy sort of head rub. They stayed like that for a while, neither speaking, only Seto's gentle touch, and Atem occasionally running his fingers over his temples and neck. When the silence did break, it was the billionaire asking a question.

"So… what's the first thing you are going to do with your new identity?"

Atem hummed and twirled a lock of hair between his fingers. "I'm not sure," he replied, "But… I think I'm getting an idea."

"And what's that?" Seto murmured, eyes fluttering from the gentle touch.

Atem ran his fingers all across Seto's scalp and the billionaire melted into the chair. "I'm thinking that I need to get to know you better," he whispered, causing the other to open his eyes. "If you'll let me…"

"What, aren't my looks and charm enough for you?" Seto asked and Atem laughed loudly.

"Again, you called _me _the peacock?"

Seto grinned and nudged Atem's hand again.

* * *

"_Why do you risk it, My Little Bird?"_

_As darkness caressed the edges of the desert horizon, the brightness of the full moon paled in comparison to the glow of his lover's beautiful, bronzed skin. Perhaps that was to be expected, being a God and all, but it always left him entranced, as if that supple and warm body turned his own mesmerizing powers against him, unable to look away. Pale fingers traced and teased along a firm pectoral muscle and down a perfect, flat stomach before sweeping down and over a hip. His lover was positively breathtaking as he lay naked and sated on the shore of the Nile River. He loved his Little Bird; he risked so much coming to him, however, but whenever he asked this question he answered the same way. _

_His Little Bird smiled and turned his head, a cascade of black hair framing his face and shoulders like an inky halo, and then moved to his side. He tangled their legs together, bronze against pale, and kissed him slowly. _

"_I risk it for your love, my Cobra," he whispered. Another kiss and their arms wrapped around each other tightly, their passion ignited for the third time that night. _

"_My love is eternal, Bird," he pushed his lover onto his back and long legs wrapped around his hips. _

"_Love me. Show me..."_

* * *

"Attention. International flight K2486 from Domino City to Cairo is now boarding. Please have your tickets ready…"

Green eyes refocused as the announcement came over the airport speakers, yanking away the pleasant memory only to replace it with anger. Why must he think of that now? He frowned deeply and shook his head, coarse gray hair brushing against his cheek and he growled, flicking it away; the memory clung stubbornly to his mind and for a moment, it was his Little Bird's fingers on his skin. He needed to focus.

The past few weeks were truly an eye opener. Things had changed so drastically since the last time he was awake, and nothing was as he remembered. The world he had come to know had expanded beyond the borders of the Egyptian Realm, exposing him to the wonders of other religions and people. Massive buildings shot into the air, rivaling even the great pyramids of the pharaohs, chariots were replaced by cars, papyrus for computers, and greedy souls now ran rampant through their politics; Ammit would have feasted to bloatation in this era. What impressed him the most was the technology and that glorious invention called the internet.

Oh what a wonder that was! Technology was now God and it connected nearly everyone here on Earth and replaced the heavenly beings they once worshipped above all else. Information was shared in an instant to anyone who needed it. The world was now connected so intimately that when one thing occurred, the rest of the world followed.

He grinned. That would make things much easier.

With the Gods asleep, no one could see what he would do. No one could stop him. There was no one to care.

And with this new technology, his chaos will spread faster and farther than ever before!

It took a few days for him to strengthen and regain his powers, but soon he could create a solid form for himself, with a few modern modifications. His hair was still a coarse salt and pepper color, only now trimmed and styled in what was considered the current fashion. He towered over the people of Domino City but even draped in a well trimmed, white suit and loafers, and with skin a sickly pale green-grey color, he maneuvered through the crowds unnoticed. Then again, there was a benefit to being a God, and certain powers came in handy when wanting to move without suspicion. Anyone who came too close or looked upon him with suspicion, all it took was just one well placed hypnotic glare to send them on their way or to do his bidding.

Like now. Humans were always so easy to manipulate, even back when he reigned as the God of Chaos. The minds of humans are full of little empty pockets that could be filled with all sorts of thoughts and emotions; particularly doubt and anger. That made influencing their actions quite easy. Or to take control of. All he had to do was look at the airline employee and he printed out a first class ticket and handed it over without so much a word of protest. When he reached security, the guard beckoned him to the front of the line and let him through, and as he boarded the plane, the stewardess showed him to his seat before anyone else.

"Shall I bring you something to drink, Mr. Apophis?" she asked.

"How about a nice glass of your finest champagne," He replied, sliding his sunglasses off with a charming smile, green eyes locked on hers. "And please don't forget… you need to call your husband to let him know you are leaving him for the other flight attendant. I would recommend you do so before we take off."

The stewardess nodded dumbly, her smile void of any real life as she straightened to get his drink. Mr. Apophis smirked and sat back in his chair.

Ah, the airplane. Such a marvelous contraption! Despite what people may think, it takes a lot out of a God to transport itself from one place to another; it's how the various entities took control over their humans in the world. So the Gods and Goddesses remained in their regions, guiding humans to either bad or good. Occasionally one would traverse somewhere else. He had been particularly fond of visiting Hades but only when Persephone wasn't there. She was quite the pistol and didn't like him much.

All the same, inter-dimensional travel took a lot of power and brought some unwanted attention. With the Gods already asleep, he needed to fly under the radar, as it were, and what better way than by airplane. Yes, it took longer than teleporting somewhere, but it was discreet and wouldn't raise any suspicions. Exactly what he needed.

The stewardess returned with a flute of champagne and then left him alone while the other passengers began to board. He looked out the window and to the sun beginning to set. His eyes hardened and he snarled, finishing the champagne in one gulp.

"Soon… soon you'll make your final trek along the sky," he hissed, "and then nothing will stand in my way."

The pilot asked for everyone to fasten their seatbelts.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: **One More Time  
**Rating: **PG-13 (For light swearing)**  
Pairing: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Seto/Atem  
**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-Oh! is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi. This story neither reflects the manga or anime in any sense and no disrespect intended. It is all done for pure enjoyment and no money is being made from this.  
**Warnings: **None for this chapter

**NOTES:** Story begins near the end of the DSOD with an alternative ending so everything from here on out is made up.

* * *

"Yuugi, my boy, what _are _you doing?" Sugoroku shouted up the stairs leading to the bedrooms, keys jingling in his hands. "You were the one who said we needed to be on the road by seven-thirty!"

"Coming, Jii-chan!" Yuugi smoothed out the blankets on the guest futon one more time before fiddling with the pillows, wanting them to look perfect and inviting. He stood straight, hands on his hips as he looked around the room. It had taken a few weeks but with the help of his grandpa they managed to clean out the spare room upstairs used for storage and turn it into a now minimally furnished third bedroom. It had a temporary guest futon, a dresser, desk, and a fold out closet as the main one was being used for files for the game shop. Yuugi hoped Atem wouldn't mind but at least he now had a room of his own.

With a satisfied smile and a nod, Yuugi turned off the light, jogged to his room to grab his bag before running downstairs to meet his grandfather. The old man had his arms crossed and a foot tapping but was smirking when his grandson gave a sheepish smile.

Sugoroku sighed dramatically. "Well… at least you didn't start vacuuming again," he said, "I'm sure it's cleaner in there than in the entire house."

"Jii-chan!" Yuugi whined and pulled on his shoes, "I just want to make sure it's perfect for when he comes back with us."

"Yuugi, I'm sure he would love it even _if_ it wasn't cleaned to a sparkle shine," Sugoroku chuckled and ushered his grandson out the door before locking it. "You act like he hasn't seen a dirty room before."

"But it's different this time," Yuugi said, opening the car door and jumping into the passenger seat, "this is _his_ room now, not mine. He deserves to have his own space."

The old man slipped into the driver's seat with a small groan and nodded, starting the ignition. "That is true," he said, buckling his seatbelt. "Do you think he's excited to come back?"

"I hope so," Yuugi sighed and fiddled with the buttons on his purple vest, staring out the window. "I hope… I hope for a lot of things for him."

"Mmyes, the boy certainly deserves it," Sugoroku nodded and turned into traffic, heading to the hospital. "How are you dealing with all this, Yuugi?"

"Me?" Yuugi blinked and his attention turned to his grandfather. "I'm great, I get to see my other half again! Flesh and bone! Our friends get to see who he truly is. He's… he's real…" Yuugi's smile faded a bit, "He's now his own person now… is it weird that I'm a little scared?"

"Not weird at all," Sugoroku replied, turning the corner and heading for the freeway. "In fact, I think it would be natural. This is almost like a new meeting between you both. It's alright to be nervous."

"I suppose but," Yuugi sighed and slouched in his seat, "I guess… I guess I'm a little afraid because… we've all changed since our last meeting. What if… what if he doesn't like us anymore? What if he doesn't like _me_ anymore?"

"Yuugi," Sugoroku sighed and looked at his grandson with a deep frown, "Do you honestly believe Atem would completely forget who you are?"

"That's just it, Jii-chan," Yuugi blurted, "he's no longer Yami, but Atem. He had a whole life before becoming Yami. What if he preferred that life as Atem and not who he was with us? What if he..." Yuugi frowned and blinked when his grandfather suddenly took an exit off the freeway, "this isn't the way to the hospital. Jii-chan? Jii-chan!"

Sugoroku ignored Yuugi's protests and found the nearest store and parked his car in the lot, turning off the engine. Turning to his grandson, the old man said, "I want you to listen to me closely, Yuugi. Ever since you solved the puzzle, Atem - or Yami if you prefer - has been with you. Together, you both changed each other for the better. He made you more confident, strong, and able to defend yourself and your friends. You, in turn, made him softer, showed him compassion and brought him back from the edge of darkness. In essence, neither of you are the same as you were. The both of you have changed so much that neither resemble your old selves anymore. And now, Atem has to relearn who he is again and that will require some changes.

"Growth and change are natural things, Yuugi," Sugoroku reached over and took Yuugi's hand gently, "and I watched both of you become amazing men but that change isn't over. You will stumble, make mistakes, make each other feel awkward in the beginning but soon it will all settle. I firmly believe Atem, or Yami, is just as nervous of what lies in store for the future. His first life here was cut short three thousand years ago, his second life was just as short but full of love, friendship and, at the end, peace. Now, he is starting a third life but this time with both his past and present selves, and with support and love. And that love is the key. He still loves you, Yuugi. Him returning is proof of that."

Yuugi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, squeezing his grandfather's hand tightly. "What if… what if I'm not the only reason he came back?"

Sugoroku's brow furrowed. "Oh well I'm sure he came back for you and your friends—?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No… not them… or me…"

"Who else could it possibly be?" Sugoroku asked.

Yuugi ducked his head. "... I can't say," he whispered, "but it's been bugging me for a while now..."

Sugoroku went silent, watching his grandson's uncertain expression. If Atem hadn't come back for Yuugi then who else had that sort of power to draw the pharaoh back from the afterlife like that? After a few minutes, one name came to mind. "...Kaiba." Yuugi's head snapped up and his grandfather chuckled, eyes crinkling in amusement. "We all knew there was some strange connection between the two of them, but perhaps it was even deeper than I was willing to acknowledge." Sugoroku rubbed his chin and muttered to himself, "That favor Kaiba asked from me a few weeks ago is now starting to make quite a bit of sense..."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuugi asked and Sugoroku waved him off.

"I'll explain it later," he said and started the car once again, pulling out of the parking lot. "Listen, no matter the reason for Atem's return, I can say for _certainty _that no one, not even Kaiba, will tamper the love he has for you. You are his soulmate and him yours, and that is a bond that can never be severed. But you may have to share him a little more than you're used to."

Yuugi stared at his grandfather with wide, violet eyes. Kaiba had come to him for a favor? What sort of favor? And why was he taking this new revelation so well? Most of all, how did his grandfather always know what to say?

"Am I being selfish wanting Atem all to myself?" Yuugi asked and Sugoroku chuckled.

"No, Yuugi," he said, shaking his head, "It's natural to want to be as close to him as you were before, but like you said, he is here, now, physically. It's his turn to figure out who he is and discover the world and people on his own. All we can do is support him the best way we know how… you will not lose him."

Nodding slowly, Yuugi sat back in his seat and played with his fingers, glancing out the car window as the scenery rushed by. Despite his sometimes "senior" moments, as Sugoroku liked to call them, his moments of great clarity held grand wisdom and comfort. Yuugi smiled and laid his head back against the headrest. He had been right, of course. Yuugi _was _terrified of losing Atem. Although he was happy to see his friend discovering his feelings for Kaiba, he was also scared.

Ever since the ending of the Ceremonial Duel, a part of him never felt complete. He tried to ignore it, reasoning it was due to having to share his mind with another soul for so long, but he knew. Deep down he knew.

When Atem left, a part of his own soul went with him and nothing could fill it. Yuugi tried. He dove headfirst back into his studies, earning high marks that allowed him to gain a scholarship to the prestigious Domino University to study game animation. He had his friends, his grandfather, and a very promising future ahead of him. Yet, even with all the happy news and his friends keeping him distracted, that strange emptiness in the back of his mind refused to fill up.

Atem was more than just a friend; he truly was Yuugi's soulmate and when he was ripped away so suddenly, the young duelist fell into a deep spiral no one knew or was allowed to see. He masked it too well with smiles and hard work to prove he could continue on without Atem's help. Only his grandfather was there to see him sitting next to his window, silent tears sliding down his cheeks as he stared off into space, or the sudden, angry outbursts when things weren't going his way. No one but Sugoroku was allowed to see that. There were days Yuugi let his happy mask slip, like the day they stopped Aigami from being roughed up, but otherwise, he was just a young and happy newly graduating teenager.

When Atem returned one more time, the dark hole in Yuugi's heart had, for the moment, been filled. He felt like a drowning man taking in a deep, revitalizing breath after breaking water, the air cool and crisp and lifesaving. Then… when the pharaoh said he had to leave, he was pushed back under, water filling his lungs. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't pretend anymore and then… that pain.

Yuugi's smile faded and he rubbed gently at his right temple. That day on the platform… a pain so intense it caused him to blackout and bleed. The doctor claimed nothing was wrong; no aneurysms, no tumors, no blood clots… nothing. Nothing to explain exactly what had happened or why it happened. The only connection he could have made was Atem. Maybe it was their shared soul finally splitting in two but that hadn't happened during their final duel together. What had caused it? Why did it happen?

And who was that man with the white shoes?

"_The cord was found… now it's my turn,_" Yuugi mumbled and his grandfather glanced in his direction.

"What was that, my Boy?"

"Huh?" Yuugi blinked and shook his head, brow furrowed. "Oh… nothing, Jii-chan… just… talking to myself."

"If you're sure," Sugoroku gave his grandson a hard look before turning his attention back to the road. "We should be there within fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Yuugi nodded and went back to staring out the window.

_Now it's my turn._

Yuugi shuddered and wrapped his arms a little tighter around himself.

* * *

"Okay, now lift your left leg one more time for me," Dr. Tanaka smiled as he watched Atem lift his leg up off the ground and hold it for fifteen seconds before letting it drop back down. "Perfect! It's always good to do a few last checks before releasing you. I do want you to continue coming back for at least three more weeks for therapy, and complete your mild exercises at home."

Atem nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, a smile on his face. "I promise I won't miss a single session," he said, pushing blonde bangs out of his eyes. "I don't want to undo all our hard work."

Tanaka chuckled and wrote something down on his clipboard. "No I can't imagine you'd allow that, but I'm sure you are more than ready to leave us. Especially Ms. Suzuki."

"I heard that!" Suzuki shouted from outside the door, walking in with a mock glare. She smacked Tanaka lightly on the shoulder and then turned to her patient. "You better keep your little butt out of this hospital, young man," she said and then smiled, "even if you were a model, yet stubborn, patient, I don't ever want to see you in one of my beds again."

"I know not to argue with you, Ms. Suzuki," Atem chuckled and stretched, letting his hands fall to his sides. "When can I leave?"

"Your uncle and cousin should be here by eight o'clock," Dr. Tanaka said, "once they are here, you can be signed out and leave. I'm sure they are just as excited to have you home."

"Well, we'll see won't we," Atem rubbed the back of his neck. Truth be told, he was nervous. Very nervous. Being in the hospital, although boring at times, allowed Atem time to think. He didn't have to worry about being in anyone's way and he could slowly figure out a little who he was as a person. Now, he had to leave and go out into the real world and face not only Yuugi and his friends, but himself.

The egyptian worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He was about to embark on a new path of self discovery and he had no idea what that meant. Time hadn't stopped for his friends, who knew how different they would be. Anzu had left for New York, Yuugi was in university with Ryou and, surprisingly, Honda and Jou were working at a mechanic shop while doing part time classes at a local community college. He had to wonder, where would he fit in this new modern world? Would he be accepted?

Atem released his abused lip and smiled. If anything… he knew he would be accepted by one person.

As the pleasant thoughts filtered through his mind, a sense of dread suddenly sank into his soul, causing him to shiver and frown. It sucked the very warmth from his chest and he wrapped his arms tight across his body, and Tanaka frowned.

"Are you alright, Atem?" he asked, feeling the young man's head. "You just suddenly went ashen."

"Y-Yeah," Atem shook his head and forced himself to unfurl. "Just… maybe just nerves. I'll be alright." _Yuugi… _

"Be alright for what?" A deep voice spoke from the entrance of the door and Atem looked up with a smile. The coldness evaporated and the ex-pharaoh took a step closer.

"Kaiba!"

"This is a pleasant surprise," Suzuki grinned and patted the boy's cheek, making him pull back with a grimace and small whine. "I was hoping you'd stop by to see your friend off. You eat breakfast?"

"I don't need food, I have coffee," Seto huffed and Suzuki glared, waggling a finger at him.

"What have I told you about not eating?!"

"Oh leave the boy alone, Suzuki," Tanaka chuckled, patting Seto's shoulder, "I'm sure he'll go and get something right after this."

"Go away, both of you," the brunette growled and both adults laughed harder before exiting the room. Alone, Seto turned back to Atem and smirked. "You look good."

"Do I?" Atem returned the smirk and looked down at his attire, dusting some lint off his pants. He decided to wear the black harem pants given to him last night, along with a sheer, tan tank top with a loose neck to expose his collarbones, along with a cream colored open cardigan that hung down to his knees. On his feet were his slippers from before and he donned one gold earring, as well as his anklets and bracelets to add some flare. His cartouche necklace laid proud against his skin; the Millenium Puzzle was tucked away in the duffel.

Atem brushed his bangs out of his face again, gold rings catching the morning light. Seto nodded and sauntered into the room, himself dressed down in his signature black turtleneck, black jeans and boots, but wore a blue trench coat today. "It's nice to see you in something other than leather. Seems I have impeccable taste."

Atem rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, staring up at the billionaire when he came to stand in front of him. "What if I like leather?"

"Then you can just go and buy it yourself," Seto smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Although you seem quite comfortable in looser clothing."

"Mmm, it does feel nice not to be so restricted," atem agreed, looking down at the pants, "and these are quite nice." when he looked back up, his smile was soft and he let his arms drop. "But perhaps I wouldn't mind the tighter stuff later… why are you here?"

"I need a reason to come here?" Seto replied, head slightly tilted. "This is my hospital."

"Ah, right right," Atem reached out slowly and took the other's hand in his. "It couldn't have been because you just wanted to see me, hmm?"

"Think very highly of yourself, don't you," Kaiba said and laced their fingers together, squeezing Atem's hand, "what makes you believe I came here just for you?"

"Hmm… it's the middle of the week, and it's not late at night when you usually do arrive," Atem replied and stepped closer, reaching up to brush Seto's brown locks away from his blue eyes. "Yet, here you are."

"Maybe I wanted to make sure you left for good," the taller of them argued, his arm coming to wrap around Atem's waist, hand running up his spine. "Or maybe I wanted something from you."

"Really?" Atem raised an eyebrow, "What might that be?"

Seto hummed and bent down a little, nudging Atem's temple with the tip of his nose. "Not sure yet… still deciding."

Atem snickered and ran his fingers through Seto's hair, holding him in place as the other continued to nuzzle against him. Who knew Seto Kaiba could be so… snuggly? "Perhaps this is what you wanted?" he suggested and the CEO grunted. After a while, he finally spoke.

"Last night you said something to me," Seto pulled away to look at Atem properly. "You said… you wanted to get to know me."

Atem nodded slowly. "I did… and I meant it."

"Hn… I would assume you already did."

Atem shook his head. "I know the persona you give to the public," he said, "I see your shield you use to protect yourself. I want to see what's behind that."

"You won't like what you see, so you should just give up," Seto muttered and the other rolled his eyes.

"You have never been self deprecating, Seto," he said, tucking some hair behind Seto's right ear, "don't try and turn me off now. I want to get to know you better. Faults and all."

"Hn, I could never get you to leave in the first place," Seto muttered but had a small smile on his face, "you are such a stubborn ass."

"Again," Atem chuckled softly, leaning in a little, "pot and kettle here."

"You saying you're the kettle?" Seto murmured and bumped their noses together, causing Atem's eyes to flutter, along with his heartbeat.

"So long as that means you are the pot," he said just as softly, a tremor rolling down his spine. Seto was so close, his lips barely brushing against his own and he swallowed, his tongue coming out to wet the dryness; the action pulled a strange sound out of the CEO and Atem did it again. As he moved forward, the sounds of shuffling feet caught his ear and as quickly as it happened Seto, and his lips, were gone, leaving him standing there with a dazed look.

Seto quickly moved away as Yuugi and his grandfather entered the room and the young male smiled at his other half. "Good morning, Atem! Oh, Kaiba, I didn't expect to see you here. It's good to see you as well."

Seto huffed and crossed his arms.

"It's good to see you too, Aibou," Atem replied once he got his bearings. "And Jii-chan. Thank you for coming to pick me up."

"Not at all, my Lad!" Sugoroku walked over and gave Atem's shoulder a firm squeeze. "You are family and we are excited to have you back! Yuugi has been up all night making sure your new room is ready."

"Please don't overwork yourself on my account," Atem said and held up his hands. "It is I that owes you a debt of gratitude."

"Nonsense, it's what family does," Sugoroku gave a hearty laugh and then looked Atem up and down. "I see you've acquired some new clothes! I must say they fit you well."

"Thank you," Atem glanced over at the CEO, missing the knowing smirk from the old man. "I had some help in that." Seto cleared his throat and turned to stare at the wall.

"I see. Well it looks like we were able to sign you out so we can head home now," Sugoroku said and Atem hesitated. Yuugi tilted his head a bit, violet eyes shifting from his other half to the CEO hiding in the corner.

Atem rubbed his hands down his thighs. "I would just… like to do one more look around the room," he said slowly, "just to make sure I didn't miss anything."

Yuugi watched Seto squirm in his corner and then turned back to Atem. "Of course," he said and smiled, motioning to the door. "We'll be right outside waiting."

"Thank you," Atem waited for the Mutous to leave before going to stand in front of Kaiba. Seto hadn't looked at him and continued to stare at the wall. He bit his lip and reached out for the other's arm. "Seto-"

"I really should head to work," the brunette said brusquely, jerking his arm away. "Get home safely."

Atem frowned and this time, grabbed his arm firmly. "Seto, wait," he said, halting his retreat.

"Let me go, Atem," Seto sneered, yanking again but Atem held firm.

"No," Atem tightened his grip, eyes hard. "Don't run from me. I won't let you."

"I said, let go!" Seto growled and yanked, causing Atem to stumble into his chest.

"Or what?"

"Or something bad will happen."

"What could you possibly do?" Atem demanded and Seto tried to turn away. "Seto!"

With a growl, Seto turned and pounced like a snake, Atem's face in his hands and their lips pressed together. Atem gasped. The kiss was hard, merely a pressing of skin on skin and neither could move. They stared at each other, red and blue, eyes mixed with shock, confusion, and a deep desire long since buried. Atem raised a shaking hand and cupped Seto's cheek and the tension finally broke. Lips finally became pliable, shoulders slackened and Atem grabbed fistfuls of Seto's shirt, yanking him ever closer. Their eyes closed and the shorter male moaned softly, mingling deliciously with Kaiba's. The brunette deepened the kiss, fingers sliding through Atem's bangs to tangle in the black tresses behind his head. As the ex-spirit's tongue ran teasingly across a plump, supple lower lip, Seto pulled back with a small gasp, lips curling in a soft smile.

Atem slowly opened his eyes, crimson orbs darkened to a deep mahogany. He swallowed and loosened his grip on Seto's shirt. "What… what makes you think that would be bad for us both?" he murmured.

Seto chuckled and bumped their foreheads together one more time, pecked him on the lips, and straightened. "You really should leave," he said, "Yuugi and his grandpa are waiting for you."

"Wha… oh, right," Atem stepped back and cleared his throat. He nodded and went to the bed to pick up his duffel and sling it over his shoulder, and place his new cellphone into his pant's pocket. Turning back to Seto, he let out a small breath and said, "I will see you around." He walked towards the door and gasped when a hand on his wrist yanked him back and his lips were once again captured. This time he immediately melted into the warm chest and kissed back, pouting when the other pulled away _again_.

"You really shouldn't keep the Mutous waiting," Seto teased, and Atem rolled his eyes.

"At this point, it's worth it," he replied smoothly, patting the center of Kaiba's chest affectionately, walking out of the room before the other could pull him back again. Yuugi and Sugoroku were standing in the waiting area and Yuugi spotted his friend first, noting the slight flush to his face. Seto stepped out of the room and watched Atem's movements before turning and heading down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.

Yuugi smirked and led his other half to the elevator, hitting the button. "Did you find everything you needed?" he asked and Atem coughed, nodding. "Good. I'm glad."

"Let's head out then," Sugoroku said excitedly, placing his hand in front of the elevator doors when they opened. "I'm sure you are anxious to get settled in at home."

"Ah… yes," Atem smiled. They bid goodbye to Tanaka and Suzuki, and he stepped into the elevator first. The ride down was quiet, the former pharaoh standing in the corner idly running the tips of his fingers over his bottom lip, smiling, all the while not noticing Yuugi's knowing smirk, and Sugoroku's amused expression. They made it to the parking garage, and Atem slipped into the backseat, and Yuugi and his grandfather up front. As they pulled out into the bright morning sun, Atem's pocket pocket buzzed and he jumped, quickly pulling out his new phone.

Yuugi glanced back and his eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"Kaiba," Atem replied, for some reason feeling rather embarrassed when Yuugi gave him a look and then snickered. "Hush you." Yuugi winked and he unlocked his phone to see one new text message.

The sender was Seto Kaiba.

_Have dinner with me. _

Atem's smile returned and he quickly typed a reply.

_When?_

**TBC...**


End file.
